Of Dragons And Titans
by DareDreamer
Summary: 5 months after Hiccup became Chief of Berk, the Warlords release a colossal being with immense destructive power to destroy the Riders. Now free once more and bowing to no one, the ancient evil sets out to remake the world as he sees it. Only two things stand in his way: meddlesome human pests with dragons and his old enemy, the King of the Monsters. (SPOILERS FOR GODZILLA: KOTM)
1. Golden Demise

In the cold, northern reaches of the archipelago, a heavily armed ship scoured through the frozen waters. On board, a soldier questioned his comrade about the coming quest.

"Why are we even out here, anyway?! I think the cold is seeping into my bones!" he complained as his partner shot him a look.

"If the Warlords are to succeed and command the world's greatest dragon army, those pesky 'Dragon Riders' must be taken out of the picture." He explained. "Jelena has heard legends of something sleeping in the ice for thousands of years. She believes that we can command it and use it to destroy those brats once and for all. The cold's the least of your worries!"

"What do those legends say about it? Does it listen to anyone?"

His partner shrugged. "All she could tell me was that it was a destructive force and that it was seemingly unstoppable. It could turn everything it saw into ash and rubble. It will seemingly raze Berk to the ground… and obliterate those fools."

"This all better be worth it, then."

"Silence!" a voice rang out across the ship, bringing the crew to attention. At the ship's stern, Jelena the Just, a commander of the Warlords had a fist held up. "We have arrived."

…

Jelena and her soldiers navigated through a series of frozen tunnels with markings that she had not bothered to decipher. Obviously, they served as warnings; which was the last thing she needed. But they were not the only thing trying to keep her away from her goal. The legends and other material featuring the beast spoke of it as unholy, fearsome and overall something that never belonged.

They warned her to stay away from its resting place, lest it unleash devastation on the world. She refused to budge to such nonsense. She and the rest of the Warlords would make this creature submit to them… and the only thing that would be devastated would be the young chief of Berk and all he adored.

The tunnels led to a massive column of ice the size of a mountain. But it was not the sheer size of the ice that intrigued Jelena and her men… it was what lay within.

The shadow of a serpentine figure lay frozen within, its snake-like necks and broad wings appearing almost fake. Three heads were posed in attack-like patterns, two bludgeon-tip tails appearing as menacing as the rest of it. It was… remarkable.

Jelena had never caught this creature's name, for it was never said in the legends. Nicknames, however, varied. The Devil, the Death Song Of Three Storms, and a name that reverberated across the rest: The One Who Is Many.

She couldn't help but smile. This was perfect. An ultimate weapon, an ancient force that made all who knew of it shiver in fear. And it now belonged to her; to the Warlords. The Rider's fates, as well as all of Berk, had been sealed at last.

"Find the weak points in the ice." She ordered her men. "Set up catapults with incendiary ammunition at those positions… then wait for my order."

They rushed off without a second thought… though Jelena thought she caught a glimpse of uneasiness and worry on a few of their faces. They knew this thing was dangerous… well, dangerous if not used properly.

One by one, catapults were loaded up with explosive barrels and rolled into formation. With a devious smirk as triumph was at hand, Jelena raised a hand high…

…and closed it into a fist.

Explosions echoed throughout the caverns as catapults flung their ammo at the ice's weak points. It cracked, shuddered apart and broke away as ice clumps collapsed onto the ground and a massive growl rumbled like an earthquake. The shadow slowly began to restore consciousness and move around as soldiers began to make a run for it. Shouting an order to return to the surface, Jelena bolted to finally meet her desired weapon.

Above ground, the massive ice sheet crumbled and caved in on itself, revealing a hideous yellowish glow underneath. Jelena emerged onto the surface as the last of the ice fell away, revealing a large crater-like hole. Her soldiers stood ready with weapons drawn. Striding past them, she spread her arms gracefully and called out.

"Oh, great One Who Is Many!" she bellowed out. "I, Jelena the Just, have awakened you from your restless slumber! I am aware of your great, immense power and I ask of you a favor on behalf of the Warlords!"

There was no response, as the hole seemed empty. The yellow glow remained.

"We have a common enemy!" she announced boldly. "One lousy island and a high-flying team stands in the way of the Warlords' ultimate triumph! Come forth, and I shall pledge my allegiance to you! Together, we shall raze Berk and all who follow it to ash!"

The yellow light flickered in reply, making Jelena smile. "Does this mean you agree, great one?"

A large, gold mace-like tail rose from the depths and extended its spikes as clinging remnants of ice fell from it. The creature hissed as its second tail repeated these actions… and one gold dragon head emerged from the ground.

The soldiers backed away nervously, their eyes wide in fear and mouths open in shock. Two similar heads rose from the deep hole, the right one shaking loose ice off. The left one sniffed the air as yellow lightning flashed around its body. The middle one slowly bared its teeth and opened its malevolent eyes.

All three heads growled in unison as they all grew awake. As they noticed their surroundings, the growls increased as two massive gold wings erupted from the ice. The soldiers, frightened for their lives, scattered back a safe distance as Jelena followed their motion and stood behind them, never taking her eyes off the creature.

"One Who Is Many! Hear me!" she called out. "You are free at last, all because the Warlords have need of you! They have sent me out to release you so that we can finally-"

The three dragon-like heads shrieked out in response, as if they cared more about their freedom more than her words. Their necks began to glow with yellow electricity as they rose up to face the humans. The middle one opened its mouth wide, causing Jelena to gasp in shock and a soldier to lower his weapons.

"Oh sh-"

With a loud screech, three yellow beams of electricity shot forth from the creature's heads, blasting the ground and vaporizing all of Jelena's men instantly. As she heard their screams and cries of agony, she was thrown back by the force of the beams and landed on her back. Scrambling to her feet, she realized with horror about what the legends spoke of.

The One Who Is Many could not be reasoned with. It cared not for alliances; only for death and destruction. It was a force greater than any natural disaster in the history of the world.

The beams lashed out, slicing through the icy landscape like swords through flesh as Jelena ran for her ship. She didn't care if she left anyone, if anyone was still alive, behind to suffer from this monster. She had to warn the War-

An electric beam struck the ship, blowing it to wooden splinters and metal scraps. She heard the creature screech in rage, indicating it had spotted her trying to escape. She whirled around to see its throats glowing yellow once more…

…and stop, all heads looking around in confusion. The right one bent down to the ground, its forked tongue poking the ground. Annoyed, the middle one snapped at it while the left head examined the air. Jelena collapsed behind a destroyed dragon cage, exhausted from her escape.

And that's when it happened. To Jelena's right, the ice broke apart and was sent flying as a mysterious blue glow appeared in its place. Noticing this, the three heads swiveled around to meet this newcomer. The body moved to face the direction of the glow as something rose from the cold sea.

Jelena was beginning to lose consciousness, yet she managed to stay awake. The creature's tails shook like a rattlesnake as the middle head screeched a warning.

The sapphire glow brightened as a new large figure emerged from the ocean. All Jelena could make out as that it was dark in color, had a strong tail to balance its massive body… and wingless, meaning it was no dragon. The blue glow originated from strange spike-like formations on its backside. Cool air billowed like smoke from its nostrils as it stood tall, staring down the gold, winged being. The three heads hissed as the creature spread its wings above itself to make it appear taller, lightning crackling around it. The newcomer wasn't fazed by this act, grimacing at its foe purposely.

Then Jelena heard it as exhaustion overpowered her. A terrible sound that echoed like thunder. Loud enough to shake the very earth and crumble mountains. It was the very last thing she heard before the world around her faded to blackness.

SSKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK!


	2. Temple of the Moth

The Night Fury barreled across the coastline, barking at his followers in an alarming tone. Not long ago, he had discovered something strange lying on the beach. And whenever something like it was found, it meant another adventure would soon begin.

"We're coming, bud! Just slow down, would you?!"

Slow down? There wasn't enough time for that. His friends needed to get here as soon as they could. Didn't they understand there was an important matter at hand?

"What's got him all riled up?" he heard his rider's mate ask.

"I think we're about to find out. Come on."

Toothless halted himself near what he had spotted and roared impatiently at Berk's Chief and General. Were humans always so slow?

"Alright, Toothless, alright!" Hiccup groaned as they approached. "Whatever's gotten into you, it better be…" His eyes laid on what had caught the dragon's attention. A body lying unconscious in the sand. "…important."

It was a girl around their own age with light brown hair and a cyan-green outfit that resembled an almost primitive nature. She lay facedown on the beach, sand particles covering her entirely. A wooden staff carved from strong tree bark rested on a back harness, and a strange, captivating flute sat by her waist. By her head, sand was covering an odd-looking object.

Bending down, Astrid picked up the object and brushed the sand covering it up. It was a mask; unlike anything the two had ever seen. The eyes were large and resembled those of an insect, two abdomen stuck out from the forehead, and traces of white paint were visible as careful strokes, resembling a kind of fur.

If she had to guess, the mask resembled a face of… a moth.

"Whoever she is, she must not be from any Viking tribe." She muttered. "Maybe we should ask her where she came from and take her back there."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hiccup replied. "But I want to know more about her first, and how she ended up here."

Astrid nodded before she caught a glimpse of the girl's fingers twitching. An exhausted groan rose from her body as she rolled onto her side. Aside from sand, her face was covered with blue and green paint in a dotted and lined pattern that resembled insectoid wings. Moaning, the girl rested a palm on her forehead as she opened her forest-green eyes… which rested on Toothless, who leaned in to examine her.

Her eyes widened on sight of the dragon, causing her to scream out and smack him in the snout with one boot. As he yelped in pain and surprise, the girl swiftly noticed the mask in Astrid's hands, whipped out her staff and thwacked it from her grip before catching it, slapping it on her face and backing away from them in a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, easy!" Hiccup shouted, throwing up his hands. "Take it easy there. We mean you no harm." Her panicked breathing beneath the insect mask never ceased.

She shouted at the couple in a language unfamiliar to them, all the while threatening them with her staff in a shaky grip. When she noticed their confused expressions at her outburst, she tried again.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, her voice slightly echoing beneath the mask. "Where am I?!"

"You're on an island called Berk." Hiccup said calmly. "My name is Hiccup, and this is my girlfriend Astrid." He glanced over to his dragon, who held both front paws over his nose while whining at him.

"Calm down, you big baby. She didn't hit you that hard." He muttered before turning his attention back to the masked girl. "And my scaly friend over there is Toothless."

"Why is that thing with you?!"

"What? Okay, first of all, Toothless is not a 'thing'. He's been my best friend for five whole years and would protect me with his life."

The girl calmed herself and slowly lowered her staff. "You… live side by side with these creatures?"

"We all do. I've shown that humans and dragons can live together in peace and harmony. By doing so, life on this island has never been greater."

The girl sighed in relief and slammed one end of her staff into the sand. "Take me to whoever commands your people."

"Well, you're in luck." Astrid spoke up. "Hiccup and I run our entire village together, and Toothless became the Alpha of all dragons five months ago. And who would you be?"

The girl hesitated, as if wondering whether she should trust them or not. Her decision made, she removed her mask and set it on the upward end of her staff. "Brina." she spoke. "Communicator to the great and majestic Mothra, mother of the natural world and queen of the monsters."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a confused glance while Toothless uncovered his snout, warbling in curiosity. "Uh… great and majestic what?" Astrid asked.

Annoyed, Brina narrowed her eyes. "Mothra!" she shouted. "Giver of life! Her body shines as bright as the sun! Her wings cover all she wishes to shield! She is my people's queen!"

She was met with silence.

She sighed in disbelief. "So does this mean you know nothing of the Titans? Colossal beings that ruled our world long before we walked on it?"

"Titans? I've never heard of them…" Hiccup confirmed.

"Me neither." Astrid added. "What exactly are they?"

"The Titans are an ancient superspecies that thrived long ago." Brina explained. "Now that the stories about them are dwindling, so are people's belief in them."

"Have the dragons come into contact with them?" Hiccup asked out of wonder.

"Indeed they have, but the Titans considered them as nothing more than worms." At this, Toothless frowned as if she had insulted him. "They were so massive and majestic, it was even rumored that the Alpha of dragons submitted to them and their own alpha."

"They have an alpha too?" Astrid whispered in surprise.

"Indeed. The Titans' alpha is the last of his kind. He seeks out whatever he considers a threat to the natural world. All who faced him have fallen."

"Does this alpha have a name?" Hiccup asked before turning to Toothless. "Seems like the two of you might have a lot in common." The Night Fury just smacked him with his wing. "Hey!"

"His name has been nothing but lost to time itself." Brina explained. "But as my own people worship one Titan, another worships the Alpha himself. They call him…"

She was cut off by a sudden breeze that seemed to alarm her of something. Quickly, she knelt down and touched the sand, closing her eyes. It was like she was trying to reach something that rested deep below the earth itself…

Her eyes shot open with a gasp and she turned to the two Vikings with panic in her voice. "The Awakening will commence soon! You must get me to the Temple of the Moth! NOW!"

"What? Awakening? Where-"

"I will show you where you need to go! But we must leave immediately!"

…

A few minutes later, all of the Riders were airborne with Astrid having explained the situation to them as best she could. Brina, who was riding with Hiccup on Toothless, calmly pointed with her staff in the indicated direction. She had said that she was an expert in navigation and could even find her way home from an island unknown to her.

"So, let me get things straight." Snotlout brought up. "Not only did monsters once rule the world, but this girl and her people worship a giant _bug_?! That's disgusting!"

Brina whirled around and pointed at him menacingly. "Watch what you say about my queen!" she snapped. "While Mothra tends to be docile and gentle, she is known to be ferocious around those who wield aggression and insolence!"

"Well, that's just great." Snotlout muttered as she turned away. "A creepy, giant, ferocious bug…"

"But just imagine how awesome this whole thing is!" Tuffnut shouted eagerly. "Can you imagine how much destruction these things could cause? And how scary some of them can look? Ohhh, I think I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"Come on, don't hog all the fun!" Ruffnut snapped at him. "If you're thinking about having one for yourself, then I want one too!"

"I still can't believe all of this…" Fishlegs whispered in awe. "I don't think I would have ever thought that a species of life possibly larger than the Bewilderbeast could have ever existed!"

"So to the rest of the world, the Titans are nothing but myth. That should explain your sense of wonder." Brina added.

"Can you tell us all about them, then?"

"Only a few, for Mothra is the only one I truly listen to. She commands me and my people as an alpha does to its own species."

"Speaking of alphas…" Astrid said. "You were going to tell us about…?"

"Oh! Yes!" Brina realized, remembering their previous conversation. "Forgive me, the upcoming event has me on edge. After all, it is an important day for my people."

She cleared her throat. "As I have mentioned before, the Alpha of Titans is the natural world's guardian, hunting and eliminating anything that doesn't belong or anything that poses a threat to nature. He is the last of his kind and has bested any who challenge him. His roar shakes the very earth and causes the sky to tremble. Even Mothra assists him in his rule. As my own people worship her, others worship most of the Titans, a particular one looking up to the Alpha. They call him…"

At this point, the twins looked like they were about to explode from excitement, both of them whispering "What's his name?" over and over like their lives depended on the answer. The rest of the Riders, however, listened closely in anticipation.

"Gojira. King of the Monsters. He is an ancient relic of the Titans' rule and has rested beneath the earth in a dormant state, feeding on an energy source that exists deep underground. The only time he awakens is if something threatens the balance of the natural order."

"Cooooool…" the twins replied in unison.

"But that is enough for now." Brina said, holding up a hand. "We have arrived."

…

The village that rested on the island wasn't like the one back at Berk. Sure, wooden structures resembling houses were common, but paintings and carvings of winged insects rested on rocks and other decorations. Butterflies and moths hovered around the island's forested regions. A spectacular waterfall rested at the island's opposite end, and a massive stone temple symbolized the heart of the island, with a picture of a large moth above the door.

As soon as the Riders dismounted and ordered their dragons to stay put, the ground slightly shook as a sound reverberated throughout the island. It grew louder and louder in pitch until it resembled an inhuman screech, causing everyone but Brina to cover their ears. As the screeching sound faded, Brina stood mesmerized.

"My queen…" she whispered. "I hope I'm not too late."

"On the contrary, dear sister…" a woman announced, striding up to the group and removing her mask. "You are right on time."

"My apologies, Sharmila." Brina replied, acknowledging the woman's presence. The members of the tribe returning from hunting, including myself, ran into some… complications."

"Continue." Sharmila said, hands on her hips as she glared at her younger sister before turning to the Riders. "And it better explain why outsiders are trespassing on the queen's land."

"Our boat was destroyed during a storm, Sharmila." Brina explained. "It was nothing like I had ever seen. All I can remember are devastating shrieks and yellow lightning tearing up the boat and incinerating everyone."

Sharmila paused, hand resting on her chin in thought. "Yellow lightning?"

"I remember waking up on an island called Berk, and these individuals and their dragons served as my only means of transport back home. Forgive me, but they are already aware of the Titans' existence. Frankly, they seem rather astounded by this than frightened…"

The screeching sound came again, less high-pitched than before. The sisters turned back to the temple before Sharmila spoke up.

"It matters not. Without our presence at the Awakening, there is a chance Mothra will not remain calm when she hatches. Come and bring the outsiders along."

Although Snotlout was reluctant at first, he eventually gave in and followed the others toward the temple entrance. While Brina and Sharmila were allowed access by masked guards, they pointed their spears at the Riders.

"Outsiders are forbidden to enter the Temple of the Moth!" one of them shouted. "They must not disturb the queen's awakening lest she attacks them!"

"These people bring no harm to the queen!" Brina said. "They are simply curious about the Titans and wish to know more of them. This could prove to be extraordinary to them as it is to us."

The guards pondered this before setting down their spears and jogging into the temple. The Riders turned their gazes on paintings and etchings on the walls, which portrayed of people bowing down to a giant moth with wings spread, a large cocoon laying empty beneath it. Another painting showed of said moth and a large bipedal creature with spines on its back being surrounded by massive unidentified terrestrial organisms. They differed in appearance, yet they were all bowing before them. At this image, Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other, remembering how they worked together to establish peace in their own village.

Astrid noticed strange text on the wall as the group neared a central chamber and glanced at it briefly, taking note of it being a message of praise to the insectoid creature.

_SONG OF MOTHRA_

_Mothra oh Mothra_

_If we were to call for help_

_Over time, over sea, like a wave_

_You'd come_

_Our guardian angel_

_Of forgotten kindness and ruined spirits, we pray for the people's spirit as we sing_

The central chamber was crowded with tribesmen, all with insect-like masks on their faces. Some were positioned behind tribal drums, awaiting the commencement of the ritual. A large egg with something stirring inside laid at the center of the chamber. Hiccup realized that to be the origin of the screeches. Whatever was inside wanted to be free from its shell, and it was getting impatient.

"The outsiders mean us no harm, Grand Priest." One of the guards spoke. "They are simply curious, wishing to explore and learn everything they can of the Titans."

"If what you speak of them is true, then they shall be witness to the Awakening. But ensure that they make no move against our queen." A black-haired man with a staff responded, a glare in his blue eyes making his message to the guard clear. As the guard moved to join the rest of the crowd, the man noticed the new arrivals. "Sharmila, Brina." He spoke calmly. "I feared you would not be present in time."

"Forgive me, Grand Priest." Brina said. "But the return from the hunting trip was a disaster. I shall explain more after the Awakening, but the outsiders proved themselves trustworthy enough of the Titans' existence."

The man turned to Hiccup. "So you wish to know more of our world's ancient rulers, correct?" He nodded. "We don't wish to cause you any trouble. We served as Brina's only means of returning."

"You have caused none… so far. I am Allysdair, Grand Priest and second-in-command of the Tribe of the Moth." Astrid was confused. "Second in command?"

With a smile, Allysdair moved to the side and pointed his staff at the giant egg. "She is the one who truly commands us." He announced before turning to the crowd and slamming the staff down. The sound echoed throughout the room, silencing the anxious crowd and even ceasing the movement inside the egg.

"Oh, mother of the natural world," he began. "For millennia, you have safeguarded our world by Gojira's side. You have graced generations of the tribe with your gleaming light. Your majestic and beautiful form will be restored in time. But for now, the time has come for you to rise once more. The queen before you gave her life to protect you, and now your time has come."

He rose his staff high. "Awaken, Mothra, and we shall commit ourselves to your cause! We will follow you as you continue to spread life throughout the world! And we will die for you! Now, witness your subjects before you!"

The tribesmen by the drums began to pound on them in a steady rhythm as Brina readied the flute by her waist. Nodding to Sharmila, the two walked side-by-side on the path the drums bordered, towards the giant egg.

Raising the flute to her lips, Brina began to play an enchanting tune: a form of the Song of Mothra. As she gracefully kept in sync with the drums, the creature from within the egg let out a high-pitched whistle to respond to the flute's melody.

As soon as Brina stopped playing the flute, the drums intensified their beats to echo throughout the chamber. Responding to this, the egg's top begin to squirm and break apart with an acknowledging rumble. The unmasked people in the crowd linked hands as the drums continued and Brina readied her flute again. When she began playing again, a resonating voice rose from the crowd. The voice of their ancestors who first worshipped the Queen of the Monsters.

"Mosura ya Mosura…

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu…

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan…

Tounjukanraa, kasaku yaanmu…"

Fishlegs sniffed as he wiped a tear from his face. "Th…that was the most beautiful music I've ever heard."

The music ceased as the egg's top broke apart, allowing a large larva-like organism to squirm outwards, whistling to the assembled crowd before it. The people donned their own masks to demonstrate that they followed the creature. The larva scrambled free of its shell and whistled again as Snotlout placed both hands on his stomach. "Oooh…" he groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

As a blue mist filled the chamber, Mothra surveyed the humans before her, noticing that they all shared her true form's face. The sign of allegiance was everywhere… except for a select few.

The six humans she laid eyes on did not share the same pattern she had sensed on the rest. They were in the wrong, they were not those who worshipped her… they did not belong.

And those who did not belong would cause her harm.

SKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!

The blue mist around Mothra suddenly shifted from a calm, tranquil blue to a threatened, violent red as she screeched in warning, fear and anger all at once. The crowd tensed up in alarm as their queen reacted hostile to the Riders, who were beginning to grow nervous.

"Guys…" Fishlegs squeaked. "What should we do?"

"Just do what we do for the dragons." Hiccup replied as Mothra began to grow agitated. "Show her we mean no harm."

Shrieking out once again, Mothra opened her mouth and spewed out a web of sticky, stringy silk that made some members of the tribe duck for cover. The substance hit Snotlout and the twins, making them stick to the chamber wall. "AH! Ugh, gross!" Snotlout whined as he wiped at the silk. Ruffnut burst out into laughter upon seeing that her brother had been hit in the mouth with the silk, making it serve as a gag. Tuffnut yelled at her about it not being funny, but his words came out all muffled.

Hiccup and Astrid pulled out their weapons and let them fall to the floor, but to their horror this did nothing to calm the Queen of the Monsters. With another screech, she reared back to spew out more silk to incapacitate them…

…until the charming sound of a flute snagged the Titan's attention.

Warbling in curiosity as the red mist shifted back to a blue hue, Mothra lowered herself to Brina's level. The girl played slowly and peacefully, with Mothra whistling to several tunes. Brina turned to the Riders while playing in a calmful tune. Mothra warbled in confusion before whistling in confirmation. The Titan glanced at the Riders again, this time understanding that they were no threat. After another low whistle from her queen, Brina turned to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Come forth." She whispered. "She wishes to meet you."

After silently reassuring themselves, the two slowly walked up the path towards the massive larva while masked guards attempted to cut through the silk entrapping Snotlout and the twins (the former still complaining about how disgusting it felt when sticky). Brina gently patted Mothra to finish calming the insect Titan as the two approached.

Mothra seemed to gaze directly into their souls as they approached, a gust of her breath almost sending them stumbling. Nodding to Astrid to follow his lead, Hiccup slowly held out his hand; the same motion he and his friends had done for dragon taming. Perhaps it could work on her…

Rumbling, Mothra moved in to place herself right into their hands. She felt warm and the couple could almost feel a sense of tranquility flowing through both of them. They smiled with closed eyes, relieving themselves in the moment.

Mothra suddenly pulled away, with Brina playing a final tune on her flute. Whistling in understanding and promise, Mothra turned and shuffled away towards a dark end of the chamber.

"Where's she going?" Hiccup asked.

"To the waterfall." Sharmila answered. "There, she will begin her metamorphosis into the beautiful, majestic form we know her to be. The process could last a while, perhaps days."

"And you use that to talk to her?" Astrid said, pointing to the flute.

Brina nodded. "It is a ceremonial instrument, crafted by the one who discovered Mothra and her kind. The tunes it plays allow Mothra to recognize it as vocals of her own kind, but only a select individual is chosen to play and master it."

"It's… uh, beautiful, I'll say that."

"It should be. Just like Mothra, it projects a symphony of harmony."

Hiccup scratched his head. "So, what was up with her back there? She saw us as a threat?"

Sharmila glanced uncomfortably at the now-freed Riders, with Fishlegs brushing loose silk strands from them. "Possibly. She saw you as those who didn't belong. And to her, those who don't belong are dangerous."

"Well then, she's got a lot to learn." Astrid added.

…

Outside the Temple of the Moth, villagers resumed their daily antics as the Riders remained with the two sisters and Allysdair, who had informed a "special guest" had also been witness to the Awakening.

"Mothra's outbursts are quite rare, but as you can see, the one who wields the Moth Flute can easily calm her with the sounds of her own species." Allysdair explained. "Things can get back under control in no time."

"We're glad to see you had safety measures in use." Hiccup replied. "Now, where's this guest of honor you mentioned?"

"Right here."

A young man no older than Hiccup emerged from behind Allysdair with blue eyes and dark hair. He wore black leather armor with light blue patterns, with a blue cape donned with leaf-like patterns flowing behind him.

"Daegon," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. "You must be Hiccup. I've heard stories about you."

"Yeah, word tends to spread fast about how I took down a Bewilderbeast and became Chief of my village." Hiccup responded, shaking his hand. "Are you also someone who follows these Titans?"

Daegon nodded. "Like this one follows the Queen, I follow the King himself." Hearing this, the twins gasped in disbelief before whispering to themselves giddily. "I'm afraid I cannot join you for much longer." Allysdair announced. "I must tend to matters in the village."

Smirking, Brina placed a hand over her heart. "May Mothra's wings shield you, then." "And may her grace guide you both." The Grand Priest said as he descended into the village.

"Defeating two Alpha dragons is no easy task, for a human." Daegon commented. "But for a Titan like Gojira, he would blast that breath if his right down one of their throats."

"He's done that?! AWESOME!" Tuffnut shouted. "Where's the head? Can you take us to it?!"

Daegon scoffed, turning back to Hiccup. "Those two always like that?"

"You have no idea."

"Hold on a minute." Astrid interrupted. "He can breathe fire like dragons?"

"Well, it's not exactly fire." Daegon explained. "We don't have a name for it yet, but it's actually the same energy source he feeds off of deep underground. It's harmful to humans, but Gojira needs it to survive. In battle, he can charge the energy up into a superheated form of blue flame that he can project from his mouth. A sign that this happens is when the dorsal plates on his back begin to glow a blue color that starts at his tail and ends near his head."

"Now I wanna see him do it even more." Ruffnut whispered with a smile. "How many buildings can he obliterate with that?"

Annoyed, Daegon turned to the twins. "Gojira does not cause destruction on his own terms unless he sees fit. If you wish to see his breath attack, it will be performed on a threat to the natural order of things."

"Even better!"

"Shall we move on, please?" Brina asked impatiently. "I wish to describe my details on the aftermath of the hunting trip."

"Of course. Continue." Daegon said with a relieved sigh.

"Very well." Brina began. "We were already out at sea, our boat heading back to the village. One of the crew spotted a dangerous-looking storm on the horizon, but the captain said we would be fine if we stayed out of range. But as the minutes went by… the storm seemed to move closer towards the boat. I grew nervous as it did so and expressed my concerns, but all the captain did was tell me to stop worrying. Soon after, it happened.

The storm was over us in seconds, and yellow lightning barraged the boat. I remember the crewmates screaming as they were vaporized, their masks being splintered to bits. Again and again, the lightning came. One struck so close to me it must have nearly blinded me."

Glancing at Astrid, Hiccup noticed she winced at the sudden memory of a similar fate.

"I was thrown overboard as another blast destroyed the whole boat, but before I went unconscious… I remember something else."

"Something else?"

"Yes." Brina confirmed. "It was… a roar. No, a series of roars… along with something resembling high-pitched cackling. And then… something inside the storm flew upwards, out of sight."

Daegon gasped, the very description triggering a horrid dream that recently came to him.

A gold, winged demon stood perched atop a smoking volcano, its three heads shrieking in unison. A call.

The three heads latched onto a dark bipedal creature, which roared in pain as the blue glow in its dorsal plates began to flicker out.

As lightning flashed overhead, every single Titan bowed their heads low to the golden devil, which roared in victory atop the lifeless alpha. Or, in this case, former alpha.

"Daegon? Daegon, are you alright?"

Hiccup's calming voice made the visions disappear, but the feeling remained. "It… it can't be…" Daegon muttered. "How did he escape? He couldn't have just broken out."

"Daegon, what are you talking about? Who's escaped?" Hiccup asked.

With a worried expression, Daegon turned to Sharmila, who was whispering something in Brina's ear. The news caused her younger sister to gasp in horror, realizing the truth about the "storm".

"Brina…" Daegon began in a frightened tone. "That was no storm you saw. It was _him_."

"Who?" Astrid asked, bur Brina cut her off.

"Him? But… but it can't be! He should be trapped in ice!"

"I know." Daegon replied. "He couldn't have just broken out like that since he was frozen. Do you know what this means?"

"Hold up, what's going on?" Snotlout asked. "Who are we taking about here?"

"You don't think it could mean…" Sharmila whispered. "I do." Daegon said sternly. "Someone let him out."

"Who would do such a thing?" Brina gasped. "Don't they know they just doomed the whole world?"

"Guys…" Hiccup started, but the current conversation was throwing him off. "They probably don't even known what they've done, unleashing him on the world once more." Brina murmured.

"But what of Gojira?" Sharmila asked. "I saw him swimming by our shores, so surely he'll fight him again. Do you know how many times they've clashed?"

"Eight, according to my people." Daegon replied. "Perhaps he can be defeated for good before he enacts his reign of terror."

"Guys!" Hiccup called out, only to be ignored by the others.

"He must be on his way now." Sharmila whispered. "We can only pray Gojira can stop him in time."

"What if he's too late?" Brina wondered. Before Daegon could reply…

"GUYS!" Hiccup's tone caused the group to fall silent. "Alright, first of all, who in all the gods has escaped from where? Does he really pose that big a threat?"

"Hiccup, he poses a bigger threat than you can ever imagine." Daegon whispered, placing a hand on the young chief's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't do it."

"Why not?! I've faced worse than whatever's out there!"

"_No_, you have _not_." Daegon said sternly. "You have never faced anything like him and he'll make you believe all your previous enemies were nothing but cakewalks. Your dragon's plasma blast? He won't be able to even _feel_ it. You have no chance of defeating him, even with your team. You need to back out of this right now and let Gojira himself handle it. He's won before… and he will do it again." I hope. He mentally added.

"Look…" Hiccup said, removing Daegon's hand from his shoulder. "I found my way into this situation, so there's absolutely no way I am backing out of it now. And what choice do I really have? I mean, this thing's gonna bring about Ragnarok, right?"

"And does this thing have a name?!" Snotlout shouted impatiently from the back of the group. "I'm getting sick of hearing this he/him stuff! Now who is he?!"

Everyone went silent, Daegon included. After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Astrid asked, raising her brow as if he had something to hide.

"Because my people consider his name to be a curse. We never speak it around each other."

"So you're just afraid of a monster?" Tuffnut asked. "Heh."

"He is no 'monster'!" Daegon snapped, whirling to Tuffnut with a glare in his eye. "He is a destroyer and Gojira's ultimate nemesis for millions of years! He would incinerate you in a heartbeat, my friend."

"Um, is it okay if we can learn more about this guy, whoever he is?" Fishlegs piped up. "I feel like I'm missing out on something." Daegon sighed in defeat. "I guess I should've known better if I that I could talk you guys out of it."

He began to head down into the village. "Lead me to your dragons. Once we arrive at the King's Temple on my people's island, I will explain more."

"Sure…" Snotlout said as the Riders followed him down. "If it beats seeing a giant, creepy bug again…"


	3. Old Rivals

On another large island, Daegon led the Riders down a tunnel that was a part of a temple built right into a mountain to honor the King of the Monsters himself. Right outside, a large statue (thankfully not built to scale) was built with Gojira in a roaring pose, dorsal plates covered in blue-white paint. This gave the Riders a chance to see what he looked like… for now.

If the tunnel's walls could speak, they would be whispering ancient tales. Their walls had paintings depicting the story of Gojira himself, from his awakening in a time before man to his feeding hibernation, and finally his resurgence when a threat emerged. The last time he was needed, according to one of the temple's archivers, was to stop an unknown parasitic Titan species from overpopulating the world. He had dispatched of the male by slamming it into a large cliff and had blasted the female down the throat. The fight left him weary, and he went into rest.

Another time he almost met his match was when a more powerful member of the parasitic species roared so loudly, his dorsal plates shattered. The following hibernation took longer than usual, since he had to regrow them. But none of those struggles mattered the most like the ones which portrayed fighting a three-headed dragon creature.

"So, a three-headed dragon is his worst enemy?" Astrid realized. "I'm not impressed." Daegon seemed irritated by her words. "As I said before, he is no dragon. He is a being greater than a dragon. Be grateful you are hearing this from me alone, as anyone else who worships Gojira would react frightfully. Now… this creature is considered to be a rival alpha to Gojira and is even strong enough to overpower him. We, as well as all those who worship the Titans, call him…"

Daegon paused, scanning the area for anyone else. Realizing the coast was clear, he moved to each of the Riders and whispered one word that seemed to ring in their ears. The twins and Fishlegs seemed to be surprised at the name while Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout seemed to just take the name as another challenge.

Ghidorah. The One Who Is Many. The Golden Demise. The Death Song of Three Storms.

"Ghidorah's history is… complicated." Daegon spoke, striding up to a painting of the dueling monsters. "No one really knows what he is, nor do they know where he came from in the first place."

"Well, he must have come from somewhere, right?" Astrid commented. "I mean, nothing can just randomly appear with no explanation."

"Allow me to put it more simply, Astrid." Daegon continued. "Ghidorah did arrive here… but in the strangest way possible. According to legends, he fell right from the sky."

"He fell out of the sky?" Hiccup repeated. "That sounds like it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't, period. So our only clue to Ghidorah's origin is why Gojira keeps hunting him. He's not part of the natural order. He doesn't belong here."

"And you don't know where he's originally from?" Fishlegs asked.

"No one knows. We've given up finding answers long ago. But our only answer is this. He ended up somewhere he didn't belong, so he needs to be permanently removed. But no matter how many times Gojira defeats him, he keeps coming back in hopes of achieving his goal."

"And what exactly is his 'goal'?" Astrid wondered.

"What else?" Daegon answered. "To destroy our world and change it as he sees fit. So he can rule over what was once our home, with an army of Titans by his side."

"Whoa… that's dark." Tuffnut muttered.

"Which is why he needs to be stopped." Daegon asked. "And Gojira's been fighting a personal war for the fate of his world."

"Hold on a second… his world? Since when was it-" Hiccup spoke.

"Humanity has always been blind to the truth, Hiccup." Daegon said, running his fingers off the painting of Gojira. "Ever since life on this world began, Gojira's rose to the top to claim it for his own. It never belonged to mankind… it belonged to the Titans, which is why we worshipped them. Now, as I was saying…"

…

SSKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK!

In the frozen lands above Ghidorah's resting place, the guardian of the natural world bellowed out to his old enemy. The three-headed demon returned the sound with a screech of his own. Gojira charged at him full force, grappling Ghidorah's left head as yellow lightning flashed overhead.

_"The rivalry between Gojira and Ghidorah has lasted since before humans had existed. Throughout our world's very history, these two have clashed for two goals: to save the world from destruction… or to wipe it clean and start anew."_

Wrestling with the head, Gojira slammed it down onto the ice, close to where the Warlords' boat rested. The impact caused it to shudder and rock from the waves. After biting into the left head's neck, Gojira felt the right one bite down on his shoulder. Roaring out again, the atomic-powered Titan shrugged himself free, releasing his grip on the left head.

_"Both of them have never stopped in their journey. They won't stop until the battle ends, one way or another. But, if I know our world's rightful ruler. He is never one to back down."_

With a loud KRATHOOOM!, Gojira slammed into the ice as Ghidorah roared in unison again. The Titan recovered with another bellow, wrestling with the heads once more. The night air was pierced with light as Ghidorah's middle head shot electricity from its mouth, causing Gojira to moan in pain. As his tail hit the ground, the dorsal plate at the very tip flashed blue, followed by the next one and the next one.

_"This clash of Titans has the very fate of the world resting in the balance. And it's up to one of them to tip that balance in their favor."_

Gojira fired his atomic breath directly at Ghidorah, who moved his heads aside to avoid the beam and counterstrike with three gravity beams. The attack hit Gojira right in the chest, causing him to lose balance and slice through glaciers and massive ice structures with his atomic breath. His fall sent him plummeting right down the very hole that allowed Ghidorah to escape. With a loud shrieking roar, he vanished beneath the surface.

Ghidorah relaxed himself, recovering from the brief battle. Now that his age-old nuisance was out of the way, his goal of ruling the world as he saw it would be set into motion…

_"Sometimes, Ghidorah has proven himself too much for our guardian to handle. He believes himself to have won… but it always goes back to him, each and every time."_

Spreading his wings, Ghidorah rose himself into the air with a mighty flap right as Gojira rose from the pit. As he watched his enemy escape from the area he was imprisoned in for centuries, Gojira could do nothing but bellow out in anger as he watched him escape…

…

"After their last fight, Ghidorah was sealed away in ice deep beneath the northern regions of the world. We believed Gojira had finally triumphed over his old foe and Ghidorah never meant the end for us all again… or so we thought, when some insane, probably curious or power-hungry person destroyed the ice and allowed Ghidorah to escape." Daegon finished, punching the wall in frustration.

"The news has already settled in. My people have been divided into teams: one to track down whoever released Ghidorah, and one to track him down to find out where he's headed next. They either follow Gojira because he's hunting Ghidorah or they follow the storm because, well, he is the storm."

"We want to help you stop him." Hiccup replied. "You said Gojira's been fighting alone all this time, right? Well, not this time. Today, the Alpha of Titans is getting some backup from the Alpha of Dragons."

Daegon smiled. "You're right, Hiccup. My people always used to say "Let them fight" when it came to Titan skirmishes. Now?" He took Hiccup's hand in his. "We join the fight."

"Daegon!" A blond girl cried, racing into the tunnel as fast as she could. She wore a similar outfit to Daegon's, only with additional blue lines and no cape.

"Kayley! What's the matter?" Daegon asked as she stopped to catch her breath. "We… we found out where he's headed. And it's not good."

"Well, any news is good news at this point. Lay it on us." Kayley swallowed nervously before giving her answer. "The Mountain of Blood, to the west."

Daegon's face fell. "Okay, that _is_ bad news. Isn't that where-"

"It's where the Fire Demon lurks. As well as the bloodthirsty tribe that gives human sacrifices to the volcano to prevent him from unleashing his wrath on them."

"F-f-fire demon?" Snotlout whispered, terrified.

"The Mountain of Blood is home to Rodan." Daegon explained. "The One Born of Fire. He's a Titan of winged fury: extremely dangerous and is known to tear apart manmade structures just by flying over them. If he doesn't come out from his volcano, you shouldn't have any trouble."

"He's probably gonna know-" Astrid stared, pausing when she noticed Kayley. "Um, that he's coming to his home, so that means he's definitely going to come out angry."

"Yeah," Tuffnut added. "And he's probably heading over there either for food, a fight, or a f… something more intimate." He said, noticing the group's cold stares when he was on the third "f".

"Well, that's gonna give me nightmares." Kayley groaned. "The last thing we need are fiery, lightning-spewing Titans flying around, probably with more than one head."

"Moving along…" Daegon interrupted, wanting to change the subject. "We need to get to the Mountain of Blood as soon as we can and beat him to it."

"Alright gang, get whatever you need and saddle up!" Hiccup ordered, with everyone nodding and running outside. "I'm gonna tell Toothless to call in some of his friends…"

"You do that, Hiccup." Daegon replied. "They better watch themselves, though. Flying Titans are no laughing matter!"


	4. The Fire Demon & The New Alpha

The Riders' destination was clear enough. A large volcano, the Mountain of Blood, was emitting smoke, signaling the near end of its dormant period. In the lands below, metallic structures served as lava blockades in case of eruption. Daegon had warned them of this tribe's savage nature, as described by the bone decorations, shrines dedicated the so-called Fire Demon, pits lined with the bones of slaughtered prey and victims and tents with red paint smeared in vicious patterns all over.

"If the volcano wasn't enough, this place surely gives me the creeps." Snotlout murmured as the group touched down, a large flock of dragons summoned by Toothless soaring overhead. "The sooner we leave, the better."

Astrid glanced upward as the group advanced, surveying the dark-looking sky. "I don't see any traces of him. We must have beaten him to it." She noted… just as a thundering boom echoed across the horizon, drawing everyone's attention. Squinting, Daegon identified the source of the sound: an ominous storm cloud with yellow flashes inside it.

"He's here…" he announced. The volcano rumbled, causing the whole island to slightly shake. "And someone doesn't like being disturbed from his nap…"

"Uh, guys…?" Fishlegs squeaked nervously, pointing a trembling finger behind the group. Resting one hand on the Dragon Blade, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and slowly turned around…

…to see what appeared to be the entire native tribe glaring at them menacingly. They wore red clothes and bone jewelry, some with skull helmets. Some were even barefoot, including a female with a necklace of human ears who ran her tongue along her lips with a malicious grin while glancing at Astrid. The sadistic look she gave her was enough to send a shiver down the general's spine.

Most of their eyes were filled with rage, some of them bloodshot. Red face paint was on every single one of them and their hair was dyed crimson red, which gave them a frightening appearance… An odd smell wafted through the air, making Hiccup mentally correct himself. It wasn't paint at all… it was blood.

Speaking of blood, it coated all of their weapons as if they considered it a sin to wash it off. Even their teeth were stained with it, as some demonstrated as they growled like animals.

"Whatever you do, don't try to reason with them…" Daegon whispered to Hiccup. "Not only do they not listen, they don't even know what 'reasoning' means. For them, it's just massacres, carnage and pure bloodlust."

"Well, that's surely helpful." The young chief replied sarcastically before the woman spoke in a vicious tone.

"Well… well… well…" she hissed. "What do we have here? Fresh meat, I presume?" Few of the tribesmen growled like wolves in response, anxious to dive in. "And just why would tasty fools like you set foot on the Fire Demon's land?"

"Because of that." Daegon answered, pointing a thumb to the approaching storm cloud. "The King of the Skies isn't gonna be happy anytime soon." The savage tribesmen who spotted the cloud backed away, their growls intensifying. The woman turned back to the group, rage boiling in her yellow eyes. "The devil is FREE?!" she howled. "And you led him HERE?! You will spell the doom of us all!"

"Elarta, enough!" a voice boomed out, causing her to whirl around and hiss at the group before moving aside. The source of the voice stepped into view: a large man with bloody twin axes and the upper half of a bear skull as a helmet. Like the rest, blood lined his face in war-like patterns.

"M-Master Drablit." One tribesmen spoke, insanity ringing through his tone. "W-when can we eat? I-I haven't tasted human flesh in days! Ha ha! Oh, and what of the dragons? I wonder what they taste like? Chicken, perhaps? The-the anticipation is just KILLING me!"

The Chieftain – Drablit – responded by grabbing the tribesman by the neck with a meaty hand and ramming headfirst through his skull with his helmet, a sickening crack ringing through the air. He released the tribesman who had spoken, who continued to giggle sinisterly as he lay dying, the grin never fading.

"Trespassers." He growled as the woman – Elarta – crouched down on all fours, waiting to pounce. "A thing we do not take kindly to. And neither does the Fire Demon. He must be satisfied lest he invokes his wrath on us all."

"My chieftain…" Elarta spoke, pointing to the sky. "The golden storm approaches… there can be only one explanation." As Drablit grimaced at the group. Tuffnut gulped. "Uh, this isn't going to end well, is it?" Ruffnut responded by shaking her head.

"Warriors and Followers of the Demon!" Drablit bellowed, raising an axe. "The time for blood has come once more! And I believe some of you have been patient enough…"

"I'd slit my throat than wait another minute!" someone barked.

"Then it is time to feast! Let Rodan savor the blood we offer him!" Drablit roared, followed by the rest of the tribesmen as he pointed an axe forward.

"Aw crap…" Tuffnut whined.

The roar echoed throughout the island as the tribesmen charged at the group, who braced themselves. Daegon unsheathed his sword and held it defensively. One member lunged at him with a predatorial growl, only for Daegon to sidestep. The only thing his teeth sank into was the dirt as he hit the ground.

Ruffnut head-butted one of the savages as he charged, throwing him over her as well as the cliffside she was nearby. Tuffnut, on the other hand, used his mace to bash in some of their faces while screaming maniacally.

"BLOOD FOR THE DEMON!" someone howled, tackling Hiccup to the ground before he could react. With teeth bared in anger, he raised a knife and prepared to plunge it into his victim's heart… only to be smacked away by the flat of an axe.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, holding out a hand.

"Yeah… I'm good." Hiccup replied before his eyes widened in shock. "Astrid, look-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shrieking in pain upon seeing Elarta sinking her teeth into the bottom half of her leg, Astrid bashed her in the head with her axe. As the barbarian howled and scampered away a short distance, the shield maiden cursed as she glanced at her wound. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she snapped before Hiccup could say anything. "It's just a scratch, really! I'll live!"

Scrambling to her feet, Elarta laughed maliciously and licked her blood-stained fingers. "Mmm…" she hissed with a grin. "A warrior's blood and flesh… so savory… I must have more…"

"Get away from me, you… you PSYCHO!" Astrid roared back, limping away.

"Wounded prey… it excites me. The thrill of the hunt and the chase is what makes me who I am." Elarta sneered as she crept towards the duo. With the snarl of a hunter, she lunged for Astrid once more, sending them tumbling and rolling to the ground.

"Fight it all you wish!" Elarta roared as the two struggled against each other. "I just LOVE feisty victims! I enjoy hearing their screams of agony and suffering as I devour their organs and snack on their intestines!

"UGH! You! Are definitely! The SICKEST person! I have EVER met!" The shield maiden yelled back, landing a few punches on the barbarian's face. Growling with searing anger, Elarta grabbed the fist and opened her jaws wide over Astrid's wrist…

KRABOOOOM!

Fire and ash erupted from the volcano, drawing everyone's attention. Seizing the distraction, Astrid reached out for a jagged knife, grabbed it and…

"NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" Elarta let out a sound like a dying bear as Astrid drove the knife into the flesh of her side. Shoving the shrieking maniac off her, she jumped to her feet as the volcano rumbled again, smoke billowing outward and lava trickling down.

The storm cloud was approaching quickly as the lightning crackled again. From within the cloud, a high screech sent a chill racing Daegon's spine. The dragons, who would gone airborne to avoid the savages' fury and to support their Riders from above, watched the volcano eagerly as something inside began to stir.

A massive claw rose from the volcano's rim and gripped the rocky surface, a large head coated with lava emerging from the hot depths. A second claw appeared as two yellow eyes opened, lava dripping from the crest on the back of its head. Its serrated beak that provided the illusion of teeth slightly separated as it growled. Its claws spread apart, revealing massive wings coated with fiery egdes.

"Rodan…" Daegon whispered to Hiccup and Astrid. "The One Born Of Fire…"

RRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWKK!

Rodan screeched angrily, spreading his wings as the smoke around him cleared away. As he roared, the tribesmen's expressions changed from bloodthirsty rage… to confusion… and finally, to fear. Astrid could even see it in Elarta's eyes as she yanked out the knife and growled.

Rodan's colossal shape towered over the land below the volcano as his eyes surveyed the humans below. As he cried out, the Riders could hear the storm roaring back. "Guys, we need a plan! We need a plan real fast!" Fishlegs screamed in terror.

"I've got one…" Hiccup replied. "But it's risky. We can lure the two of them towards each other. I know Rodan probably can't stop Ghidorah, but the least he can do is get in his way."

"Normally, I'd disagree." Daegon shouted over Rodan, who was starting to get agitated. "But it seems like our only shot. Let's make it happen!"

The Riders ran to their dragons, with the barbarian tribe mesmerized by Rodan. Elarta spotted them escaping, but the wound Astrid had given her made her unable to give chase. Instead, she shrieked angrily at them as Rodan stomped to the edge of the volcano.

"He's coming, guys!" Snotlout screamed. "He's coming in fast!"

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted. "Tell the dragons to get its attention! We're gonna lure him to the storm!"

Toothless roared as his spine flashed blue, signaling a bunch of dragons to fire on Rodan with their best shots. Fireball after fireball smacked Rodan's head, irritating him and causing him to screech in pain. The King of the Skies launched off the volcano, gliding towards the lands below.

The dragons broke off and flew towards the approaching storm clouds. Rodan glided over the tribe's campsite, casting an ominous shadow as the Riders approached one of the lava-proof structures. And then…

…everything was sent flying as a massive gust of wind followed in Rodan's wake. People and objects were blown away by the wind as everyone ducked inside…barely, as Astrid was almost swept away by the tornado-like winds, screaming as the gusts threatened to send her flying.

"HANG ON! I GOT YOU!" Hiccup screamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to safety just in time. The devastating winds swooshed by for several more seconds… before flying objects dropped to the ground. Outside, dead bodies of the tribesmen and destroyed objects were everywhere. Some of the tribesmen had gotten to safety, but they continued to watch Rodan fly off as the Riders scrambled to their dragons and took off.

…

"We have his attention, all right!" Snotlout shouted. "Now what do we do?"

"Just keep it tight and lead him right to the storm!" Hiccup yelled back. "But don't let him get too close!" Astrid nodded firmly. "We're on it, Chief!" The gang proceeded to split up to different positions ahead of Rodan. "Over here, you oversized turkey!" Tuffnut taunted him. "That's right, come and get us, big boy!"

Rodan replied by roaring angrily, giving chase to the flying nuisances as smoke and ash trailed behind him. "Keep him on us! Don't let him break away!" Hiccup shouted again, with Toothless repeating the order to the rest of the dragons.

Several dragons circled back around to bombard Rodan with more of their blasts. Roaring out again, the Fire Demon tucked in his wings and shot upward, rocketing into the sky. Fishlegs gasped at the sight. "How can something so big move that fast?!" he shrieked over the Titan's roars.

"Where is he?" Ruffnut shouted, whirling her head around. "Where is he? I can't see him!" Noticing something up in the clouds, Astrid gasped in horror.

"INCOMING!" she screamed… right as Rodan dive-bombed downwards, snatching two dragons in his claws, biting one's head and tossing them both into the ocean.

"Snotlout, get out of there!" Hiccup warned. "He's on your tail, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Huh? AAAAAH!" Snotlout screamed as he saw Rodan's gaping maw closing in on him.

"Stormfly, fire! FIRE!" Astrid shouted at her dragon. Squawking in comply, the Nadder blasted out a series of fireballs that hit Rodan in the face. While it wasn't enough to hurt the Titan, it threw off his aim and resulted in clamping his jaws dangerously close to Hookfang's left flank. Screaming in terror, Snotlout steered his dragon away as fast as he could.

"How much farther?!" Astrid asked loudly. "I don't know how much longer we can last out here!"

"Just hang on a little longer! We're almost there!" Hiccup replied, focusing on the approaching storm. Looking back, he gasped when he saw Rodan pull off something incredible: the Titan was rolling around, eliminating any dragon close by. Not wanting any more casualties, Toothless roared out an order to retreat to the rest of the dragons, who began to fly away from the zone. Soon enough, Rodan had only six irritants to deal with.

"Come on, COME ON!" Hiccup shouted to himself as they flew into the storm, hearing Astrid say something to Stormfly about seeing if she could live up to her name. "Almost there!"

SCRREEEEEE!

"That's him… that's definitely him!" Daegon said in a panic, clinging as tightly to Toothless as he could. Behind them, Rodan's talons opened wide to snatch the last of the dragons from the sky…

Rodan screeched and broke away, realizing he wasn't alone. Through the clouds, the Riders spotted a massive winged shadow peering directly down at them. Lightning flashed to illuminate the shadow, causing Daegon to shudder in horror. He was coming to face-to-face with the same creature from his nightmare: the golden demise himself.

Everyone sat in awe as the shape loomed over them, three golden draconic heads studying them. The heads screeched out a threat, the sound seeping into everyone's very bones. Tuffnut gasped in sheer happiness.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" Hiccup yelled, prompting to everyone to zoom downwards. Right as they vanished, Ghidorah roared in alarm as Rodan collided with him. Thunder and fire met as the two flying Titans snapped and roared at each other. The Riders flew out from the cloud, moving to a safe distance to observe the battle.

The dragons landed on a large seastack, allowing the Riders to dismount and watch how the scenario would play out. Daegon watched nervously as Ghidorah seemed to get the upper hand over Rodan. Two of his heads grabbed Rodan's wings, spreading them out and leaving him vulnerable. Rodan screeched in pain as Ghidorah's middle head began to charge something up in his throat.

A yellow electric blast struck Rodan's chest, sending the Fire Demon crashing beneath the waves with a roar of defeat. "YES!" Tuffnut shouted, pumping a fist. "Fire Flyer zero, Triple Threat one! Alright, let's get ready for round two!"

"Um, about that." Astrid interrupted nervously. "I don't think there's gonna be a round two."

"Aw, what? You just had to ruin my fun, Hoff!" the male twin complained, turning to face the warrior. "And what makes you say there's not gonna be a round- oh." Turning back around, Tuffnut's face fell…

As Ghidorah's three heads loomed over them.

"Nobody. Move." Daegon and Hiccup whispered in unison, with Daegon sounding terrified as the middle head stared him down. The right head screeched threateningly, only for the left head to hiss at it to order silence. Both tails raised and up and rattled themselves as the left and right heads growled. The middle head's red eyes scanned the humans and their dragon companions, who stood defensively.

The heads reared back, electricity charging up in their mouths. Hiccup opened his mouth and was about to tell everyone to run for it when…

SKRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKK!

A massive reptilian shape burst from the water and slammed into Ghidorah's necks teeth-first. Leaf-like dorsal plates sailed past, followed by a colossal tail. As both creatures vanished below the surface, the Riders had stunned expressions on their faces. Hiccup turned to Daegon, who looked equally stunned and relieved at the same time.

"W…was that...?"

He nodded. "Gojira. A literal force of nature."

"I stand corrected, Astrid." Tuffnut said, his eyes never leaving the spot where the Titans submerged. "Looks like there is gonna be a round two after all."

Ignoring his comment, Astrid turned to Daegon. "Looks like you need to add another number to the amount of times they've clashed." She said, with Daegon nodding in response.

The sea suddenly erupted as Gojira emerged, thrashing around with Ghidorah's necks circling around him. Not far away, Rodan surfaced with a roar and flew skyward, circling overhead of the old enemies. The twins cheered the warring giants on as they gave as good as they got.

"Come on, big guy!" Tuffnut roared. "Snap his neck! Crush his face in! Or even better, tear off his head!"

One of Ghidorah's heads blasted Gojira in the back, who retaliated by swatting at the head. Turning his attention to the right head, he viciously lunged at the neck, grabbed it tightly and with all his might, ripped the head right from the neck. Ghidorah screamed in pain as the twins' energy exploded to the surface.

"OOOOOHHH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT, SIS?!" Tuffnut shrieked at the top of his voice. "THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Ruffnut screeched back.

As the decapitated right head splashed down into the water, Gojira held his enemy in place as his dorsal plates began to glow blue. Noticing this, Ghidorah screeched angrily and latched onto Gojira's shoulders with both remaining heads. The King of the Monsters moaned in pain as the two vanished underwater, the blue glow still visible as they descended down.

At this point, everyone was anxiously peering down into the ocean as yellow flashes accompanied the blue glow. "Come on…" Daegon muttered. "Come on, Gojira. You can do this."

The yellow flashes intensified in strength as the blue glow grew brighter… and then began to flicker. Daegon's breath caught in his throat as everyone never moved their gaze from the ocean.

The blue glow representing Gojira's power flickered more and more… and it vanished as the yellow flashes ceased.

It was impossible to tell who the victor was, as no signs of the struggle were shown. "Well, I guess it's all over." Snotlout said in relief. "Come on, everyone, let's-"

"Wait!" Astrid shouted, pointing to the water. "I see something!"

Something was rising to the surface, and fast. Everyone braced themselves for Gojira emerging from the water and roaring in victory over his slain foe…

…the water erupted and a roar rang out.

SKKKRRREEEEEEEEE! BIDIDIDIDIDI!

The battle-scarred form of Ghidorah rose from the sea, cackling and screeching in triumph as he ascended into the clouds. Everyone but Daegon watched as he vanished into the sky, who peered down at the water.

All was still. No blue glow, no dorsal plates breaking the water and no form swimming away in defeat. No sign of Gojira whatsoever. "N-no…" he whispered in disbelief.

"Guys…" Hiccup said, his attention on the island's distant volcano. The surviving tribesmen were regaining consciousness, including Elarta and Drablit. Their gaze was towards the active volcano as the One Who Is Many touched down on its rim. As he settled on his perch, the empty right neck began to twitch and expand.

A snake-like tongue emerged from the stump as the middle head tore away moldy, damaged skin from the neck. Something else expanded along with the tongue, forming into jaws and a reptilian face.

"Ulp!" Snotlout gagged, rushing over to the seastack's edge as everyone else watched in disgust. "I don't think I'll ever eat anything ever again after seeing this." Ruffnut moaned as Astrid clutched her stomach.

The new right head shifted itself into position on the end of the neck, the tongue vanishing back into the mouth. Now whole again, Ghidorah raised all three of his heads and spread his wings. A screeching sound rose from his throats, beginning at low pitch and raising to an ear-piercing tune, before repeating the high tune three times.

Rodan roared in reply, landing on the volcano's side and bowing down to Ghidorah… the new alpha.

Daegon gasped in horror as the tune carried out, away from the volcano in all directions. "No…" he whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Daegon, what is it?" Hiccup asked, steadying the shaken young man. "What's he doing?" Astrid asked, trying to calm him down. "What's happening?"

Daegon met both of their gazes, his body and voice shaking. "Th-this is the end." He murmured in terror. "Ghi… he has bested Gojira. His plan is in motion. No one can stop him now. He… he is calling to them. ALL of them."

"Who? Who is he calling?"

"The… the Titans. All of them, from all around the world." His next words were spoken with tears in his eyes. "The Age of Man is over. Now… is the Age… of Titans."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in fear and disbelief. This was it. The end was coming…


	5. Dawn of Titans

On a large, forested island, a silver Razorwhip soared above the trees with several aerial maneuvers. Vertically flying above a rocky cliff, it touched down on the surface as a lone figure on its back dismounted.

After giving the dragon a loving pat on the cheek, the figure removed her hood to allow the sun's light shine on her black-as-night hair. Examining the area before her, the young woman took in a deep breath and released it in a calming sense.

"You know, Windshear…" she spoke to the dragon. "Astrid was right. It _does_ feel nice to get some time to yourself once in a while. We could really get used to this…"

A shrill screeching noise sliced through the tranquil air like a knife, causing Windshear to stand on edge. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Heather glanced out to sea with her double axe at the ready…

…but nothing was there. No ships, no dragons, nothing but the blue waters of the ocean. Confused, Heather lowered her stance. "What _was_ that?" she asked herself. Windshear was equally stunned, grumbling in confusion.

Before Heather could question the noise further, something in her gut telling her something wasn't right here…

She felt something moving beneath her feet, slowly at first. Tensing up, she looked around as flocks of birds launched themselves from the trees, squawking in panic and alarm. The shaking intensified, almost making her lose balance. Boulders began to plummet from cliffs, trees shook and toppled over… but this didn't seem like an ordinary earthquake.

Over the earthshaking noises, Heather heard Windshear roar in alarm and shock alike. The girl whirled to meet her dragon's gaze… and her eyes widened with a horrified gasp.

A whole chunk of the island with massive amounts of trees resting on it… was moving. Rising from the ground. This wasn't an earthquake at all!

The rocky chunk lifted itself from the earth, with two parts of stone separating themselves. A thunderous roar boomed from the open gap as a large eye opened wide.

Heather wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't find her voice as the creature bellowed again, legs propelling it out towards the ocean. This wasn't any dragon she'd seen before! No, wait… it wasn't a dragon at all. It was something… something else. Something she didn't even knew about.

As the creature vanished beneath the waves, Heather felt blackness overcome her. As Windshear expressed her concerns, the girl moaned and collapsed to the ground, completely blacking out.

…

The young Razorwhip purred as Atali scratched it beneath the chin. It had been quite a long time since she last encountered the Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, but she remembered hearing the recent news. His father had passed away, leaving him to take the role as Chief of Berk and defeat a vile madman who had corrupted the King of Dragons' title. His mother, once believed to be dead, had also reunited with him after a full twenty years.

Even though she had not witnessed it herself, Atali mentally congratulated the young chief for his victory. The death of his father had to be the hardest thing he had to go through… so far.

A high-pitched screeching noise washed itself over the Wingmaidens' island, causing all activity in the village to grind to a halt. The young Razorwhip Atali was attending to opened its eyes and looked out to sea in curiosity as she rose from her seat.

Peering out to the ocean, everything seemed to be ordinary. Some of the Wingmaidens, dismissing the mysterious sound, returned to their current tasks. But before they could continue their daily routine, Atali noticed a wooden bucket beginning to shake. Frowning at it in suspicion, Atali gasped when she heard a low rumbling in the nearby mountain that caused rocky chunks to fall off.

Everyone turned their attention to the crumbling mountain. As a large hole remained where an entire side of the mountain once was, a deep and blaring roar echoed from within the darkness. Two bioluminescent red lights came into view, attached to a dark head with a beak-like mouth. Two massive pairs of forelimbs supported by a broad torso stomped into view as the titanic creature emerged. Rearing up slightly on hind legs, it bellowed out another deep roar as it stomped back down.

Atali stood frozen as the creature advanced to the island's shores, replying to the screeching noises with calls of its own. Several of the Wingmaidens dropped whatever they were holding and ran in terror, the creature towering above them. One of its front legs smashed an entire hut as it stomped down.

It approached the water as those who chose to fight it threw spears and launched rocks at the beast. The spears landed nowhere near the beast, while a large rock thrown from a catapult struck it square in the head.

The creature stopped moving, causing the Wingmaidens to tense up as it turned its massive head towards them. But to their relief, all it did was roar out a warning as it slipped beneath the waves.

…

Whatever was happening, it was happening everywhere.

Dragons from all around the world turned their heads to the direction of the screeching noise but did not obey for it was not the call of their Alpha. Afterward, dragons flew away in panic as the very earth trembled and shook, releasing an unknown beast from slumber.

Giant arachnid legs erupted from the ground in a large village, causing townsfolk to scream in panic and run for their lives as earth and debris rained down around them.

A large, tusked creature roared in response to the call, trudging forward towards the source of the noise.

Underwater giants opened their eyes when the call reached them, awakening from rest and swimming out to the source.

The sky filled with fire and storms, the earth split apart, volcanoes burst open, the sea was pierced… it felt like the end of the world as the monsters emerged. The very planet was being plunged back into an age where giants ruled the earth, an age that had ended millions of years before the rise of man.

Chaos reigned supreme as humanity broke down. Children screamed for their parents, chiefs and leaders didn't know what to do, and people prayed to their gods for salvation… but no answer came.

Nothing could help them now.

…

At the waterfall behind the Temple of the Moth, Brina and Sharmila sat together by the roaring rapids. But it was not the water they were focusing on as they joined hands, but rather something that laid within.

A large cocoon with light shining through it rested just behind the waterfall, a change undergoing inside. "Look at that, Brina." Sharmila whispered. "When she emerges, she'll be in her true form. The one we praise to."

Brina smiled at her sister and opened her mouth to reply…

…when a shrill screech caused the cocoon to lightly stir. The sisters stopped moving, their thoughts traveling to the impossible. "N…no…" Sharmila whispered. "That… that couldn't have been… please tell me that wasn't…"

Brina began to shiver, not needing to say the answer. It happened. The One Who Is Many had become the new Alpha… and Gojira had been defeated, probably for good. The golden devil was now calling all of the Titans, each and every one, to come to his side, which meant…

"NO!" the sisters screamed, jumping to their feet and unable to tear their eyes from the cocoon, which was slightly squirming. "MOTHRA, DON'T!" Sharmila shrieked at the top of her lungs. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"MY QUEEN! DON'T OBEY! YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!" Brina cried, tears beginning to form as she reached out to the cocoon. "YOU FOLLOW ONE! AND ONLY ONE!"

"PLEASE DON'T! DON'T COME OUT! HE SPEAKS LIES! HE SEEKS TO DESTROY THE WORLD YOU MADE!" The sisters begged, their voices on the verge of cracking. "P…please… don't do it. You can't… M-Mothra…"

SKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!

The sound that burst from the cocoon was not a sound of compliance to the Alpha… but something worse. A sound of pain.

"She feels it…" Brina whispered as the cocoon remained still again. "She senses Gojira is in danger."

"Then we pray for her, sister." Sharmila replied. "We pray for her to hurry."

A cracking sound made the sisters freeze. Turning back to the waterfall, their eyes widened. The cocoon… was breaking apart.

"Summon the Grand Priest and the rest of the tribe." Brina said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "And hurry." Nodding, Sharmila took off and ran to the village.

Brina stared at the damaged cocoon, the light inside glowing brighter. Taking out the flute, she moved it to her mouth, ready to speak with her queen once more.

_Go…ji…ra…_

She paused, her eyes glancing around the waterfall. "Hello?" she asked.

_My king… you are faint… you are hurt… you are dying… _

Brina gasped, realizing where the voice was coming from: Mothra's cocoon. She swallowed nervously before the words left her throat.

"Mothra?" she whispered calmly. "Can you hear me, my queen?"

_I hear you… _

Brina broke into a grin, ready to ask her next question to her queen.

_I hear your cries of pity… but all is not lost, my king… you have me… I will help you take back what is rightfully yours. _

Her smile faded abruptly. Deciding if this method could work, she blew into the flute, letting loose a low peaceful tune. Inside the cocoon, the light slightly dimmed.

_You… the one who bears the flute… I remember you._

Using the flute to speak, Brina replied that she was there during the ceremony when Mothra had hatched. She explained that the world had been flung into chaos by the golden demise.

_Of this I am aware. _Mothra answered._ Ghidorah… is a false ruler. He manipulates the Titans for his own being. When he hurts the world… he hurts me. _

Sorrow flooded through Brina's very soul as she wiped a tear from her face. The following tunes from the flute asked if she was hurt, and the whereabouts of the true king.

_I am… I cannot stand to watch my beautiful world, which my kind breathed life into, suffer. I sense Gojira, but he is faint. He rests… _

Brina said that he was needed now more than ever.

_He does not rest for eternity. His last battle with Ghidorah has left him weak. He needs to recover… but the process can take centuries. _

Trying to hold back her fear, Brina continued to play. Her flute's tunes said that he was needed as soon as possible, lest the golden demise fulfill his goal of a transformed world. Ghidorah needed to be stopped before it was too late.

_I know this, dear child. But I sense there is a way for Gojira to quickly recover. _

She asked what it was.

_Deep beneath the world's surface lies Gojira's home. The energy he feeds on is bountiful… but if destroyed by unnatural means, the energy can be quickly released. If he absorbs it fast enough, he will return at full strength. _

Brina replied that she would do anything for her queen, and that she would worship her until her final days.

_And so you shall. Just as you worship me, I worship Gojira. And as you would lay down your life for me, I would do the same for him… _

Brina said that Mothra was needed just as Gojira was, and that her people would be nothing without her.

_You will never be nothing, for I am always with you. Know this… if I perish, I will never truly die. I am eternal. _

The light in her cocoon grew brighter. _The time has come. My metamorphosis is entering its final stage. I must go. And remember… I exist in all life. Every tree, every plant, every bird, every insect, and every mammal contains a part of me. Even you, flute-bearer. I bestow upon you good luck. _

Putting down the flute, Brina smiled as she heard voices approaching. "I am yours to command, my queen." She spoke.


	6. Queen Of The Monsters

"Where is everyone?" Hiccup asked when he and Astrid landed on Mothra's island. "We need to tell them about what's happening."

"There's no doubt they already know." Astrid answered. "But… I think we should see if Mothra's okay. She could have responded to that call too, for all we know."

"The Queen of the Monsters would never do such a thing." A voice addressed them. "Sharmila! Is everything alright here? Is Mothra…"

"Our queen is entering the final stages of her metamorphosis." The young woman replied as the Riders began to follow her towards the waterfall. "You're just in time to see her at her greatest. I have already spread word to the rest of my people and they are on route to the waterfall now."

"I don't suppose Brina's already there?" Astrid asked, with Sharmila nodding in response. "My sister and I heard Ghidorah's call, and we feared Mothra would respond. But our prayers were answered and she remains in her cocoon." She paused. "Is there a reason the two of you arrived alone?"

"The others went with Daegon back to his own people. They're setting sail to somewhere in the open sea. We don't exactly know where for now." Hiccup answered.

"Then we shall join with them shortly. My queen has sensed that Gojira is in critical danger. She must hasten her arrival if we are to restore him."

The trio trekked through a lush forest until the sound of rushing water notified them of their destination. The entire tribe had been assembled in front of the giant cocoon embedded behind the falls, awaiting their queen to emerge.

"I'm glad you could make it." Brina spoke when she noticed their arrival. "When this is over, I must speak to you. But for now…" She turned her attention to the cocoon. "Mothra requests our presence."

The tribe sat in silence, hands joined together in silent prayer as the cocoon shone bright. Before long, a small crack began to spread across it from behind the water. The outline of cocoon started to break away and crumble, leaving the tribe in a sense of suspense.

From the back of the crowd, Allysdair knelt down and slowly bowed his head low. The rest of the tribe followed his movements, except for Brina and Sharmila, who stood at the waterfall's base with intertwined hands. Nodding to each other, they opened their mouths… and began to sing.

"Mosura ya Mosura… dongan kasakuyan indo muu…"

An illuminating figure began to shine forth through the water, a low whistle replying harmonically to the song.

"Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan, tounjukanraa…"

The whistle came again, a bit higher in pitch this time as traces of movement could be faintly seen from behind the waterfall. The sisters raised their unlinked arms in worship.

"Kasaku yaaaanmu…"

They began to sing again, this time with the entire tribe joining in. As they sang with an angelic melody, an insectoid face came into view with two glows radiating from both sides. Hiccup and Astrid, who had been observing the entire time, stepped back as the source of the glow came into view as the song reached its peak.

Two beautiful, majestic wings spread themselves through the waterfall, shining like the aurora borealis on the lovebirds' first flight. As another high whistle pierced the air, Hiccup smiled as he heard Astrid sigh dreamily and lean against his shoulder.

As the insect Titan's head peered through the waterfall, the sisters ceased their singing and slowly knelt before their queen with hands still joined together. The Titan cooed to them before her attention shifted to the tribe, who bowed before her. As her wings let off their mesmerizing glow, she screeched into the air.

Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters and mother to the natural world, had awakened at last.

…

Far out at sea, a fleet of ships drifted out on the open ocean. The fleet had no weapons of any kind, and their sails depicted of leaf-like dorsal plates. Aboard the ship in the very front, Daegon stood at the bow with eyes to the sky. He hoped Hiccup and Astrid would return in time, for the fleet was nearing the entrance to Gojira's home. But how would they find it anyway? They never even knew of its location.

Something in the sky caught his attention, along with the rest of the Riders. A bright glow was breaking through the clouds just ahead of the fleet. As it grew brighter and brighter, Daegon lifted both hands to shield his face. Almost instantly, the clouds broke away, revealing the source of the glow.

A series of chirps and whistles came from the direction of the glow as a pair of massive wings flapped in the air. Although the body couldn't be made out, Daegon immediately knew what… or rather, who it was.

"AH! What is that, a second sun?" Snotlout shouted, trying to prevent his eyes from being burned as the Riders struggled to make out details. "Those… those sounds are somewhat familiar." Fishlegs realized as a door that led below deck opened.

Shielding her own face, Kayley made her way to the bow. Opening her eyes just a crack to allow them to adjust, she gasped upon realizing the source of the light. "Mothra!" she shouted in disbelief. "I… I can't believe this! She's more incredible than I imagined she would be!"

"Wait, Mothra?" Snotlout said confused. "As in the giant bug we saw hatch? That's her?!" Kayley nodded at him, causing him to step back in shock. "Wow. Okay, uh, everyone forget I called her creepy, alright?"

"Yeah, but what's with the light show?!" Tuffnut shouted as if he was struggling against wind. "Is that really necessary?! What's she trying to do, blind us to death?"

"No!" Kayley replied. "It… it sounds like she's calling to someone!"

"Calling to who, exactly?" Ruffnut shouted back.

As if in reply, the very sea churned as a low moaning sound rose from the depths. Lowering his arms, Daegon rushed to the boat's edge and stared down into the water. "Gojira…"

"Wait, look! She's not alone!" Fishlegs shouted, pointing to something through the light. Two smaller winged figures emerged through with another fleet of ships, these ones having moth figureheads on them, sailed towards them.

Now distinguishable through the light, Toothless and Stormfly landed on the deck of the main ship, their Riders dismounting and turning to the sky. "So, what do you guys think?" Hiccup asked. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Let me get back to that when I can clearly see her!" Snotlout replied. Smiling, Daegon turned to the duo. "She led you here?"

"Pretty easy to follow, actually." Astrid answered. "Since she's basically bright as the sun." Daegon redirected his attention back to the sea. "And there's only one reason she's here. She wants her king back."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Kayley asked. "He's needed now more than ever, but the healing process could last centuries!"

"Well, believe it or not…" Astrid began. "Brina actually told us that Mothra spoke to her. She said that there's a bunch of material full of energy for him to absorb down there, and the only way he can instantly recover is so that it's broken… but not by natural means."

"So, in other words, someone has to go down there and smash every rock and geode in sight that looks like it has something for him to eat inside."

"YEAH! Destruction's my game!" Tuffnut shouted, raising a hand high. "I'm in!"

"But the energy that will be released…" Kayley stammered, unsure of the idea. "It is harmful to humans! It-it will kill you if you are exposed to too much of it!"

Tuffnut's expression changed and he lowered his hand. "I'm out." He said. "I'd rather die in an explosion."

"So…" Snotlout muttered, trying to piece this information together. "Whoever heads down there to revive the big guy… isn't coming back?"

"That's right." Kayley whispered in shame. "I wish there was another way… but there isn't. If Gojira undergoes his standard regeneration time… it will be too late when he rises again."

"I'll do it."

Everyone gasped, turning to the one who had spoken.

Daegon.

"A…are you sure?" Kayley asked him. "Because if you do this…"

"I'm sure, Kayley. I swore that I would stand by the King's side until death. Now, he's on the verge of being the natural world's guardian no more. And it's my duty to help him maintain his role, whatever it takes Don't bother trying to stop me."

"I don't want to. If this doesn't happen, we're all going to die. The choice has been made… it's now or never."

"Uh, quick question?" Fishlegs asked. "How exactly do you plan to go down there?"

"How else? On him." Daegon said, gesturing to Toothless, still watching Mothra's constant circling above the water as she called in concern to her wounded king. Whistling to grab his dragon's attention, Hiccup saddled up as the Night Fury bounded over.

"Hang on." Kayley said, picking up a hammer and handing it to Daegon. "You'll need this to break the rocks." Nodding, he took it from her and holstered it on his back. Moving to stand near Toothless' side, he gave one last look at the Riders.

"It was an honor to meet you all."

With those words, the Night Fury shot skyward and pierced the water's edge. All went still with Mothra's calls being the only sound. The Riders stood by the ship's edge, waiting for what seemed to be their only hope…


	7. Rebirth

Toothless dived down underwater and began to swim with all his might, the two humans holding on tightly. Not long after he reached the ocean floor, he noticed a crevasse that looked like it led somewhere important. Propelling himself through, a large hole caught his attention. Daegon gestured for him to travel through, which the dragon complied.

The hole led them through a winding tunnel filled with small stalagmites and coral. At the tunnel's end directly above them, a fiery light seemed to beckon them to their destination. Speeding forth and rocketing upward, Toothless broke through the surface of the water as Daegon dismounted. The Night Fury shook himself loose of droplets while Hiccup brushed wet hair from his face. Opening his eyes after a quick sigh, he noticed the area around them.

They were in a strange cavern with markings and art on some of the walls. One of the said artworks depicted of humans bowing down to a roaring Gojira as he stood atop defeated foes. Another showed Gojira in a battle stance, his spine and eyes glowing blue. Up ahead, a set of stone steps led up a layered temple… where a colossal being rested in dormancy.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked in wonder. "It's… amazing."

"The King's Shrine." Daegon answered. "Built by the ones who first followed Gojira… my ancestors. They carved their own temple out of this cave, which now lies abandoned. Gojira travels here to recover, for the energy source he feeds on is bountiful here." He paused, turning to both dragon and rider.

"You must go. My people dedicated themselves to protect Gojira… and so shall I. It was an honor to meet you."

Hiccup smiled. "Good luck, Daegon. Come on bud, let's head back." Warbling in approval, Toothless took flight and dove back down into the water… leaving Daegon alone in the former land of his people.

Wandering slowly across the cavern built for the Titans' own Alpha, his eyes rested on tablets and artwork that described Gojira's very history. It showed numerous battles against other Titans, mostly those who threatened the natural order itself. Numerous members of Gojira's species were also depicted… ones who weren't as lucky in their own duels.

Near the edge of the temple's steps, rocks with shining crystals gave off a hazardous scent. Without a doubt, these contained the energy necessary for Gojira's survival. Steeling himself, Daegon took out the metal hammer that rested on his back… and swung downward.

The rock split open instantly, releasing the unseen energy. The smell travelled right into Daegon's face, causing him to cough and swat at the air. Turning his attention to the second one, he struck it at full force. In two strikes, it crumbled apart and Daegon wheezed at the foul stench.

He began to ascend the temple's steps, bashing up every rock and geode that contained the Titan energy source. It didn't matter if his own life was taken… all that mattered was the life of the great being he followed. With each rock that was broken apart, Daegon noticed that his body was beginning to feel weaker. It felt like he was being… irradiated by the energy released from the rocks.

He reached the top of the temple and coughed into his arm, his chest beginning to heave. Pulling it away, he noticed red droplets on his arm. Time was running out; he needed to act fast.

A low rumble drew his attention. Looking ahead of himself, all thoughts of the radiation coursing through him suddenly vanished as he took in the sight before him. There, Gojira, the rightful ruler of all Titans and Daegon's own king, lied on the temple's top defeated. Alive, but defeated.

One yellow eye cracked open as his throat rumbled again. He sounded weak. Exhausted, just like how Daegon felt right at that time. But the sight of his injured king was enough to spur him on.

Patrolling the temple, Daegon smashed apart every crystallized rock he could find, setting free more and more energy that Gojira needed to feed on. With each one that broke, he could feel the strength of his body being sapped and drained away. At the same time, one of Gojira's nostrils flared, indicated he was consuming the very same energy.

Gritting his teeth in determination at the sight, Daegon hardened his strikes as best as he could muster. Much of his own strength withered away as each rock and boulder shattered to bits… until only one remained.

Glancing at his hand, Daegon realized his skin was starting to become a pale color. After another series of wretched coughs, his dimming eyes fell on Gojira's form. His walking degraded into limping as he approached the fallen giant. His arm quaking, he slowly lifted it high to graze the scales of the alpha Titan. He smiled as he savored this moment: seeing his own king up close and personal.

Daegon leaned his head forward so that it was touching Gojira's scales. His throat felt like it was burning as he uttered his final words. He could hardly recognize his own voice.

"G…Goodbye… old friend…"

As Gojira closed his eye and whiffed in another of the energy source, Daegon turned to the final boulder and limped towards it. The weight of the hammer was starting to feel intolerable, but he mentally fought against the pain and suffering he had endured. His muscles strained as he lifted it high, and he hissed in pain as he brought it down.

The first strike only cracked the boulder, leaving Daegon to almost cry out as he smashed the hammer against it a second time. By now, the boulder was almost split in half, the energy flowing out at a constant rate. Daegon knew all too well what would happen if a crystallized boulder as big as his chest was destroyed. His muscles burned with agonizing pain, yet his eyes remained focused on his duty. As his body protested, he swung the hammer down with great force. When his hammer hit the boulder and reduced it to rubble, a single phrase- a pledge- served as his final thought.

_Long live the king. _

In a white flash of light, Daegon was engulfed by the immense burst of radiation, which was strong enough to put an end to his physical suffering. The wave spread across the entire cavern, reducing everything to rubble. As it washed over Gojira, his nostrils flared again…

...and both eyes shot open with something energizing his entire body.

…

On the ocean's surface, rain was now falling from the clouds and onto the ships below as everyone turned their attention to the sea. From above, rays of light penetrated the clouds as small whistles of concern echoed from them.

"So, Big G and Moth Girl…" Tuffnut brought up. "They, uh, they got a thing going on? Like Hiccstrid?"

"They serve a symbiotic relationship." Sharmila answered. "A bond between two Titans, who share their rule over both their species and the world." With a smirk, Astrid turned to Hiccup, who was glancing out to sea. "Now what about those words sound familiar to you?" she asked calmly.

His only response was a returning smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Like Gojira and Mothra, the two of them ruled over their home and their people together as Chief and General. Both of their relationships ran so deep, one would give their life for the other.

But if Astrid recalled correctly, Hiccup would never dare think or live in a world where she didn't exist. They were both equal halves that made up a whole… just like Gojira and Mothra.

Something down below caught Toothless' attention, and he placed both front paws on the edge of the ship. Not long after, Kayley gasped as she saw a blue glow beneath the waves.

"What's happening?" Snotlout asked. "Did he do it? Is he-?"

The blue glow grew brighter before a massive shape burst from the ocean. Dorsal plates flickered with a blue light as the rest of the massive body emerged into view.

"Does that answer your question?" Ruffnut shouted back. Snotlout didn't respond, as he and the rest of the ship's crew were mesmerized by the Titan's appearance.

Kayley dropped to one knee, hanging her head low with her right arm resting on her other knee. Before long, the rest of her people on all of the other boats did the same, bowing before their king. By Hiccup's side, Toothless' own spine flashed blue as he spread his wings and roared out a welcome.

Gojira's attention turned to the Night Fury as Toothless fired a supercharged plasma blast into the sky. As it exploded in midair, Gojira's dorsal plates and eyes began to glow again. Rearing his head up to the sky, he opened his mouth and…

SKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNK!

He roared loudly in dominance as a bright blue beam erupted from his mouth, lighting up the entire sky. Above him, Mothra screeched in joy when she acknowledged her king was safe.

When the beam vanished from sight, Kayley rose from her position. Toothless huffed in annoyance as Hiccup caught on to his dragon's feelings. "Aw, come on, bud!" he said, scratching Toothless on the head. "Don't be like that! He was _not_ showing off! Believe me, your way was better."

The following grumble indicated that Toothless was doubting that statement.

"If only you were here to see this, Daegon." Kayley whispered. "Our king is safe. Your sacrifice was not in vain."

Gojira growled aggressively as he stared down at the assembled fleet before him, causing Snotlout to gasp in disbelief. "Wha- hey! We just saved your life! Don't give us that look! You better not be upset that we disturbed your nap!"

"It's not us he's upset about." Kayley explained. "It's him he has his sights on." One by one, the Riders realized what Kayley was referring to.

A false king had enslaved the Titans to do his bidding… and the rightful ruler was none too pleased about the situation. If this was to be settled, their old rivalry needed to come to an end. Turning his body around, Gojira submerged beneath the waves. His dorsal plates sunk underwater, followed by his strong tail.

"Hey, where's he going?" Tuffnut asked. "I wasn't finished thinking on how much damage he could do!"

"He's going to end this." Kayley said sternly. "Once and for all. And where he goes is where we go. And there's only one place in the world where all of the Titans come together for something like this…"

"And where would that be, exactly?" Astrid wondered.

"There is only one island that the Titans' ruler can be truly decided." Kayley explained while striding to the bow as the sails were unfurled. "The Realm of Giants. A land where only Titans and other giant creatures thrive. No other animal life can flourish, especially humans, who wouldn't even last a week. Full of mountains, treacherous forests and valleys. It is not on any maps, for only a Titan can navigate its way to the island. And it is where Gojira will lead us."

"Alright, everyone. Brace yourselves." Hiccup ordered. "It's time to finish this."


	8. Realm Of Giants

Jelena emerged from the cave that served as her shelter, shielding her eyes from the sun. Her memory was… hazy, to say the least. She remembered releasing the golden entity, only for it to reject her commands. Something rose from the icy waters to confront it… and then blackness.

The remnants of her memory were fractured. Only splinters remained of soldiers carrying her back to another ship. Only a few other Warlords, unbeknownst to her, had learned of the being and studied the records she had found. In a rage, they cast her out from the Warlords for "bringing doom to us all". The last words she remembered being spoken to her were orders. Orders to maroon her at the nearest island.

If she was correct, this was the aforementioned island.

She had not bothered to track the time she spent on this land… for she believed it would not be long. Ominous sounds of thunder echoed just out of sight from overhead, which meant only one thing.

He was coming. Sooner or later, he would come and do whatever it was his minds were set on. Given his scale and power, it involved something… catastrophic.

Jelena knew better now. No one commanded the One Who Is Many. The One Who Is Many had little attention for orders or ones who follow it. Normally, she would have felt tremendous guilt for setting loose a creature of great destruction. But today, she knew otherwise.

During her first days on the island, Jelena realized the truth. Mankind was never the most dominant species in the world, nor would it ever be. The world rightfully belonged to these "Titans" for millions of years… and for millions to come. It was only natural that she accepted her coming fate.

She narrowed her eyes out to sea, where an unnatural storm was approaching. If he had come for a reason, it only meant one thing. His rival.

She never bothered to look into this enemy, for it felt unimportant. But now, it felt like it was all that mattered. The golden one knew that his enemy was still alive… and he was coming to finish the job.

On the horizon opposite of the storm, Jelena saw an entire fleet of ships approaching the island's shore. Among them, the waves buckled and churned as something colossal swam beneath the sea.

"So this is it…" she mumbled to herself. "This is how it ends…"

…

"So, what's the plan?" Hiccup asked Kayley as the Realm of Giants entered the ships' view. "What can we do to help?"

"I've sent followers of Mothra onto the island to scout ahead." She explained. "Your dragon companion is an alpha of his own, correct?"

Hiccup nodded as Toothless stood boldly, seeming proud of his own title. "Then perhaps you can adapt the same strategy as you did for Rodan. Summon as many dragons as you need, hopefully enough to distract G-" She grimaced before correcting herself. "Enough to distract the Death Song of Three Storms."

"What, Triple Threat wasn't good enough?" Tuffnut called from behind them. "I hate it when people come up with better names than my own…"

Ignoring him, Kayley continued her plan. "As Daegon had mentioned to you already, your shots will have little to no effect, but I believe it can annoy him. However, you may find great difficulty in getting the attention of all three of his heads."

"Sounds simple enough." Snotlout said with confidence. "After all, we've distracted big things before. Remember the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast?"

Kayley grew confused at his statement. "Pardon me? I… I don't believe I'm familiar with-"

Hiccup held up a hand. "Long story short, they're really big dragons that my team, as well as myself, has brought down."

"Ah, so you've had some experience with battling Titan-like creatures. That experience will be needed." Kayley replied with a smile. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. "Which reminds me…"

She moved down to the door that led below deck, motioning for the Riders to follow. Puzzled, they climbed down one by one.

Below deck, Kayley knelt down in front of a small chest that lay near the end of the ship's corridor. "My people created this artifact centuries ago…" she explained, proceeding to unlock the chest as the Riders gathered near. "We call it the Titans' Wind, made to interact or communicate with the Titans and calm them if hostile. Our design was shared with the Moth Tribe, who used it to create the Moth Flute they use during ceremonies.

It is our 'secret weapon', if you prefer to call it as such. With it, we can use it to confuse the One Who Is Many, allowing Gojira to gain an edge against-" She was cut off by a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked nervously. "It's not… broken, is it?"

Kayley didn't seem to hear him, as her eyes were transfixed on the chest. "No… no, no, no, no, no!" She lifted the chest up, allowing the Riders to see…

…that it was empty.

"W-where is it?" Kayley stammered in panic. "WHERE IS IT?! IT'S- IT'S GOT TO BE HERE!" She frantically looked around the chest and the area accompanying it, only to find nothing.

"I… I can't… we…" she speaks with terror in her voice while hyperventilating. Laying a hand on her shoulder, Astrid spoke reassuringly.

"Hey, it's okay… Just listen to me. Does anyone else know of it besides your people?"

"N-No one but the Moth Tribe…" Kayley's breath caught in her throat, realizing the purpose behind Astrid's words.

The Titans' Wind had been stolen.

"We need to get it back! Now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Hiccup interrupted. "We can still go with the plan. I told Toothless to call in some dragons. With or without that thing, we can still stop Ghi-"

Kayley cringed at his words with a whimper.

"Uh, sorry… him."

"Okay… okay…" Kayley replied, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Right. We don't have time to waste. Both Titans could arrive any minute… we must move."

…

Brina crept through the island's forest, separated from the rest of her tribe. She had told them she would scout a different route to the valley… but she left out what she would do next.

Her hand moved down to her hip, where a small horn rested. The Titans' Wind, she had heard someone call it. Used to communicate with the Titans. It was perfect for her plan.

When Ghidorah awakened all of the Titans in the world, he ordered them to cause mayhem and destruction on every human settlement they came across. Now, Brina had a chance to put an end to that. All the suffering, all the panic… she would end it all.

Grabbing the horn and pulling it to her mouth, Sharmila took a deep breath to encourage herself. Her eyes flashed with determination as she looked to the sky.

_This is for you, Daegon. _

Opening her mouth and taking in the biggest breath of her life, Brina blew into the Titans' Wind as hard as she could. A trumpeting bellow blasted forth from the horn, the sound travelling all over the world. Brina pleaded to Mothra that it would be enough…

…

The multi-legged parasitic Titan bellowed out as one of its legs decimated a hut. As people scrambled for cover and shrieked in terror, one man remained fearless.

"Come on, you big ugly beast!" Dagur the Deranged roared out. "No one or nothing attacks Berserker Island without answering to me! Yaaaaaaah!" Grabbing an axe, he charged forward and prepared to throw it the beast's head…

…when another sound, unlike the one from earlier, rang through the air, pacifying the creature. It ceased its rampage and glanced up at the sky in confusion. Trumpeting out a reply, it stomped over to the island's shore and vanished beneath the waves. As it did, Dagur dropped the axe and scratched his head, wondering what the Hel had just happened.

…

Spider-like legs impaled the ground as the arachnid-like creature hissed at the terrified Defenders of the Wing before it. Mala shouted at archers to open fire, which followed by arrows soaring through the air.

The arrows clinked harmlessly off the creature's side, causing Mala to fear the worst. Was this the end? The creature turned to her position, squid-like tentacles dangling from its head. Before it could act, a low sound drew its attention.

Responding to the noise, the spider-squid creature stomped away from the island and into the ocean. As survivors of its attack stood frozen, they glanced at each other, unsure what to make of the attack.

…

One by one, the rampaging Titans ceased destroying villages, slaughtering humans in their hunt and unleashing pure chaos to investigate the noise. Each one recognized it as a call. More specifically, a call to summon them. A gathering. Their reigns of terror drew to a close as they stopped their attacks, their new goal to head to the source of the call.

In their wake, survivors were left shaken, confused, and overall frightened and terrified to the core. None of them could explain what had just happened, and their leaders were equally confused. Most of them might move on and pretend like it never occurred… but all of them thanked the gods for sparing them this cruel fate…

…

That did it. That HAD to do it.

Brina's mind wandered to what the King's Tribe would react when they found out that she had stolen it. Would they be enraged? Upset that she used their greatest artifact without their approval? Or would they be grateful that she saved the world from utter destruction? What would her sister say?

It didn't matter. She had done it. People everywhere were saved. Live had been spared… for it was what Mothra would want.

A screech of frustration echoed from nearby, making her gasp. The clouds were coming in faster now. That could only mean one thing…

Ghidorah had heard the Titans' Wind too. And he realized it interfered with his own order. And now, he would be on the warpath…

Thinking fast, Brina ran for cover, hoping to get somewhere safe before the false Alpha arrived. She would be spotted in the forest, picked off in the lakes…

A cave lay ahead to her left, salvation beckoning her. With a joyful gasp, she darted inside and hugged the wall, breaths coming out in ragged gasps. Slowly, Brina peered out for signs of Ghidorah…

"You shouldn't have come here."

"AAAH!" She screamed and whirled around, holding out her staff at the figure who had spoken. It was a woman, who sat at a dwindling fire. To Brina's surprise, she seemed surprisingly calm at the fact two Titans were coming to settle an ancient score.

"After all, no human can survive in a land where giants rule. Or at least… I won't for much longer."

"W-who are you?" Brina asked, her voice still shaky from the surprise. "How long have you been here?"

The woman only smirked. "Time. Time is not something that one measures on this island. For if one sets foot here, all hope is already lost."

"Maybe only for you…" Brina breathed. "Gojira is on his way right now, while Ghidorah will arrive any minute. I suggest you relocate to-"

"Ghidorah… so that is his name." the woman whispered with a smile.

"You've heard of him?" Brina asked in confusion. The woman nodded. "Only in legends. The people of old feared him… and they are right to do so."

"Why? Because he has the power to destroy all life in the world and reign over the ashes?"

"No…" the woman replied, standing up. "Because man was never the dominant species in the history of the world."

"Yes. I… I realized that when I learned of Mothra and the others. They have power over us, but all my people have done is-"

"Keep them under control? Hmph. How naïve."

"Excuse me?"

"Control, power, domination and more power until we rule the world." The woman said. "That is all mankind thinks about. They think they can hold the entire world in the palm of their hands. It's been their dreams, their goals… but never their realities. For we will never obtain such impossible concepts."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. Man… is a disease."

Brina's heart stopped. "W-what?!"

"Deny it all you wish, but it's true. Even I never understood it until Ghidorah came from his icy tomb. Look at the world and tell me… what do you see?"

Brina wondered why she would ask something as obvious as that. "I see beauty, tranquility, peace, coexistence…"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"What you have just listed is only a cover of what lies beneath. When I look at the world, I see ruin, famine, war, destruction and chaos everywhere. Now, what do you believe is responsible for such vile acts?"

"Madmen. Only those with greed and a lust for power is able to-"

"I'm afraid you don't need that first part. All of humanity is responsible for damaging our home. We fill the skies with smoke and ash, we rid forests of trees, we slaughter life itself until thousands or hundreds remain, our unwanted debris is discarded into the ocean. Don't you see, child? _We_ are the cause. _We_ are the infection. Everything we touch…" she curled a hand into a fist as she stomped out the fire. "…we destroy. That is why our time has come. That is the salvation Ghidorah will bring. He is here to fight and exterminate this infection. I didn't know then when I found him… but I know now."

Brina gasped as the words sunk in, the truth hitting home. "Y…you…" she squeaked in disbelief. "_YOU_ RELEASED GHIDORAH?!"

"I've done this world a favor." The woman spoke, her eyes narrowing. "Soon, I will have cleansed the world of its plague, one that has infected it for centuries. I will have ridden it of its greatest enemy… mankind."

Brina's body flooded with anger, fear and disbelief as her fists curled. This woman had brought the end upon everything! She was responsible for the demon's rampage! And overall… she needed to be punished!

Brina opened her mouth to scream in anger and readied her staff… before something landed outside the cave with a loud THOOOM! Gasping, she whirled around… to see a large golden body in the neighboring valley.

SKKRRRAAAAAWWW! BIDIDIDIDIDI!

Ghidorah, the destroyer, had arrived.

The spikes on each tail extended as the middle head reared to the sky and screeched in confusion and frustration while the other two heads snarled and scanned the area. Brina realized that whatever had disrupted his order, the Titans' Wind, came from this island. He was looking for the source. No… hunting for it.

The cave was narrow and did not traverse deeper underground… Brina was trapped with both nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She could only remain frozen in terror as one head lowered itself to the cave… and a monstrous eye caught wind of her and the woman inside. As Brina trembled with frozen blood and her heart pounded, the woman who unleashed the menace only smiled.

The head snarled, drawing the other two to what it had discovered. All six pairs of eyes rested on the paralyzed Brina… or more specifically, the horn that rested on her hip. The eyes widened, realizing she was the one who interfered with his commands. Angered, the heads reared back as their throats charged up. Behind Brina, the woman only smiled as she spoke.

"It begins…"

RAAAAAAAK!

Yellow beams of electricity zapped from Ghidorah's heads, causing Brina to scream in terror and drop to the ground. Voltage roared over her body as she clung tight to the cave's rocky floor, eyes squeezed tight. Before long, the beams moved overhead as Ghidorah roared again. Scrambling to her feet, she looked around the destroyed cave. Where the woman once lay, there was now a pile of bone and ash. She hadn't even bothered to get to safety… all because of her stupid beliefs about humanity being a "plague".

Brina dashed out of a new opening in the cave as Ghidorah continued spewing the area with electric beams. Chunks of rock collapsed around her as she ran, some almost crushing her as she dove from the ruined cave and ran to the valley. She needed to run, she needed to find somewhere safe from his wrath, she needed-

Brina screamed again as an electric blast sent her flying. She fell several feet down into the massive, rock stack-filled valley below, grunting as she hit the ground rolling. Stories above her, Ghidorah roared again angrily.

Moaning while clutching her side, Brina felt something that didn't feel right on her back. It was her mask, as she could tell from the touch of wood. Pulling it out from behind her back… she gasped in shock.

The mask was shattered to splinters, as pieces fell off from the broken halves. She couldn't tell if it was Ghidorah or the fall that was responsible, but she felt like her faith in her queen was shattered with it.

No. That wouldn't happen. The queen's wings shielded her, they guided her with their shining light. As she stared up at the towering monster that roared in fury above her… Brina's eyes narrowed, as if challenging the One Who Is Many.

Mothra was by her side… now and always. She exists in all forms of life… but not Ghidorah. He didn't belong here. He shouldn't be allowed to bring the world to a fiery end. Curling her fists and baring her teeth, Brina stared at the triple-headed devil as he screeched once more. The heads reared back, their electric beams charging up again.

Brina screamed with all her might, wanting Ghidorah to know that anything and everything was against him, that he would always be opposed. If she were to die here, her tribe would avenge her. Her sister would avenge her. Even her new friends would bring him down, whatever it took!

The light in Ghidorah's throats reached the head as he opened his mouths to fry Brina to a crisp…

SSSHHHHAAAAAKKK!

A bright blue beam struck the false alpha, sending him crashing to the valley's ground. Confused and in shock, Brina turned to the other end of the wide, lush valley… where the source of the beam lay.

There he was… and there they were.

The true king marched up the shoreline with the tribe who worshipped him, along with Brina's own people, standing on the beach. An entire flock of dragons soared overhead, with her new friends in the very front of the pack.

Gojira's spine and eyes glowed blue in an intimidating matter. Climbing back to his feet, Ghidorah noticed his defeated (or so he thought) nemesis and roared all three heads angrily in unison. As he approached the valley with earth-shaking steps, Gojira responded with a bellow of his own as the dragons flew overhead.

SKRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNK!

Both Titans began to slowly move in on each other, their focus set on their targets. Realizing she was in the line of conflict, Brina dashed off to her left, where she saw two figures waiting for her.

"BRINA! OVER HERE!" Sharmila shouted, waving her arms. Racing over to her sister, Brina wrapped her arms around her. The two sisters hugged for a moment as Brina felt like tears would fall any moment.

"The Wind…" someone spoke sternly.

Brina's heart stopped again as she opened her eyes, revealing a frowning Kayley with her arms crossed. "What… have you done with it?" She sounded more upset than Mothra when she laid eyes on the Riders.

Slowly, Brina took out the horn and stared at it. "I…" she whispered her voice shaken and filled with panic. "I stopped them…"

Kayley snatched the Titans' Wind from her palm. "WHO did you stop?!" she snarled. "The… the Titans… I made them stop…" Brina whispered as looked downwards in embarrassment. "I'm sorry… it- it was the only way to end the suffering."

Kayley's expression changed from anger to confusion. "That's impossible…" she murmured. "All of them?" Brina nodded as Kayley handed the Titans' Wind to another member of her tribe. "The devil has a grudge with you now. You caused the other Titans to disobey his order… and for that he wants you dead."

"But for now… she's the least of his problems." Sharmila said, turning back to the ancient enemies. By now, they were beginning to increase their pace into a charge. As the six Dragon Riders flew overhead on their flying companions, both Titans roared as they charged right for each other… and clashed with Gojira grabbing two of Ghidorah's heads with his claws.

"For Daegon…" Kayley whispered.

…

"Alright guys, you all know what to do!" Hiccup shouted as the Riders flew over the valley. "We need to distract Ghidorah long enough for Gojira to get in a few hits! So give him everything you got!" As everyone nodded and broke away from the rest of the dragons, Hiccup spurred Toothless on towards the fray. Down below, Gojira rotated his body and struck Ghidorah with his tail, causing one head to screech in annoyance. Following this attack, Gojira grabbed Ghidorah by two heads and threw him several feet away, upturning earth as the golden demon skidded on the ground. Moving in closer, Toothless steeled himself for his own move.

"FIRE!" Hiccup screamed. Complying, Toothless shot four purple plasma blasts from his mouth as other dragons blasted out their own fire shots. Each one struck Ghidorah's necks, torso and wings… but he didn't even flinch!

Gasping in shock at the bolts having no effect, Hiccup remembered the words of warning Daegon had given him. Ghidorah couldn't even feel the shots! Unless…

Toothless warbled something out as Ghidorah recovered. Turning to his dragon, Hiccup noticed something about Toothless' expression. "You got an idea, bud?" he asked as Ghidorah moved in on Gojira. Both Titans slammed against each other, with Gojira becoming almost entangled with Ghidorah's heads as he swatted them away.

URRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Roaring angrily, Gojira lunged at Ghidorah with claws ready. His roar turned into one of pain as Ghidorah latched his heads on Gojira's shoulders and throat, forcing him to the ground and dragging him. The middle head reared back to blast him with another electric blast… only for a blue glow to quickly charge up.

SHHHHAAAAAAAK!

A blue fire-like beam erupted from Gojira's mouth and struck Ghidorah in the torso. While it wasn't enough to hurt Ghidorah, it was enough to send him sliding back a full mile. The searing light from the beam died down as Ghidorah prepared his next attack…

…when an explosion of light went off right on his middle head. Screeching in pain, Ghidorah stumbled slightly as the smoke faded. "YEAH! We got him, Toothless!"

Turning all three heads in the direction of the voice, Ghidorah drew his attention to the Night Fury, whose spine was now emitting a blue light. Toothless roared out a challenge as Hiccup taunted the golden demise. "Looked like it hurt, didn't it? Well, here's a few more!"

Now in his Alpha state, Toothless' plasma blasts now had a supercharged effect as well as an unlimited shot count for a limited time. Each blast hit their mark, Ghidorah's screams indicating a successful hit. Having enough, all heads reared back… and blasted out yellow streams of electricity right at the dragon.

The streams halted as Ghidorah bent down to examine his defeated, mortally wounded foe… only to discover the Night Fury was gone.

The heads hissed in confusion and sniffed the area. As they began, another explosion smacked Ghidorah's middle head, causing it to scream in pain again. Noticing this, the other heads turned skyward and roared.

"Thought you had us there, huh?" Hiccup shouted. "But as you can see, Toothless and I aren't exactly known to just sit still! Come on, bud!" Shooting off into the darkened sky, Toothless aimed for the cover of clouds…

…before a stream of yellow lightning burst into his path.

"WHOA! Evasive maneuvers, now!"

More lightning streams accompanied the first one, weaving about as Toothless swerved around them with ease. Ghidorah was determined to blast the dragon out of the sky, but the duo wouldn't let it happen easily.

"I think I stand corrected! You and Gojira _do_ have a lot in common!" Hiccup shouted. "You know, black scales, glowing blue spines, king of respective species…"

A growl from Toothless cut him off.

"Right, right, right! Sorry!" As the angry shrieks echoed from below, an idea formed in Hiccup's mind. "Hey, bud… remember the Red Death?"

Toothless warbled in confirmation.

"What say we use the old disappearing trick again?"

Roaring in reply, Toothless shot into the dark clouds to hide himself from view. Back down below, Ghidorah scanned the skies for the flying nuisance. Even the slightest hint could give away his position…

…and that hint came from a blue glow in one cloud. Flaring his nostrils, the middle head blasted out another lightning beam toward that cloud.

Inside the cloud, Toothless screeched in surprise as the lightning barely missed him. "New plan!" Hiccup shouted. "Head for darker clouds! There's no way he can see us in there!" The Night Fury soared through areas where clouds were grouped together…

The three heads were silent as they watched the clouds, waiting for a chance to strike. Inside the clouds, a flash of light erupted, followed by a plasma bolt to strike Ghidorah in the left neck. The middle head shot another lightning stream at the spot, only for another bolt to fly in from the right. Everywhere Ghidorah tried to shoot lightning, Toothless would stealthily slip away and fire from somewhere else.

Soon enough, Ghidorah couldn't take much more. All three heads screamed in anger, causing them all to unleash more lightning streams that spread across the entire clouded region. Each stream vaporized any dragon it touched, but its intended target remained out of sight. It was a desperate effort to flush the Night Fury out, but the attempt was foiled when another blue beam struck Ghidorah in the back.

Gojira roared out from behind, reminding Ghidorah of who his true opponent was. Outraged that he was outnumbered, Ghidorah blasted Gojira with a concentrated lightning blast from all three heads. Growling in pain, Gojira collapsed to the ground and bellowed out to the sky as the lightning ceased.

Reemerging from the clouds, the glow in Toothless' spine died out as he landed with the other Riders, who were perched on a cliff overlooking the wide, open valley. "Sorry, Hiccup." Astrid panted. "We couldn't do much damage on him. No weak spot anywhere!"

"You couldn't, but I could." Hiccup replied as Kayley, Brina and Sharmila ran up to meet them. "Toothless landed a few hits in his Alpha state, but it will be a while before he's ready to use it again. In the meantime…"

Gojira roared out again, this one sounding less intimidating and more like… a call. The answer to that call arrived when the clouds overhead began to shine with a bright light, drawing Ghidorah's attention and confusion. Something with wings emerged from the clouds, causing both Brina and Sharmila to smile and hang their heads in worship. Pulling out her flute, Brina softly played the first few sounds of her people's song…

…as the Queen of the Monsters soared from the clouds.

SCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

Mothra swooped down to the valley with her mouth wide open as Ghidorah lunged for her. Something sticky flew from Mothra's mouth, entrapping Ghidorah's heads and sticking them to a large rock formation. Now immobilized, the golden demise was vulnerable.

Not staying vulnerable for long, Ghidorah's right head snapped itself free of Mothra's silk and began to rip the rest apart. The silk stuck itself to the head's mouth as he tore away bit by bit. A large shadow loomed over the tall rock structure, making the right head turn around and screech out a warning.

URRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!

Gojira roared in reply, slamming right into the trapped Ghidorah and completely obliterating the rock formation. Boulders rained down as Ghidorah collapsed to the ground, Gojira standing above him. In the skies above, Mothra whistled out and circled around.

Noticing Mothra's maneuver, Ghidorah raised one head and called out to the sky in distress. Diving down to the injured Ghidorah, Mothra raised her pincers and prepared to finish Gojira's age-old rivalry for good…

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWKKK!

…only for another winged figure to swoop from the clouds and snatch the insect Titan right from her flight path.

"No!" Brina gasped as Mothra shrilled in pain and alarm, grappling with the intruder as they smashed into small mountains. When the two broke away with Mothra whistling a warning, everyone gasped when they recognized the new arrival.

"Is that… Rodan?" Hiccup asked as the King Of The Skies roared and gave chase to a fleeing Mothra, snatching her up once again. Kayley nodded. "He must have called him to keep Mothra occupied…"

"But… but if he's here…" Astrid whispered. "Could that mean…?"

"YYAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

Grabbing her staff, Brina swung it at the figure that lunged for her, sending it tumbling to the ground. Recovering quickly, the figure snarled like an animal as she eyed the group with hunger.

"You…" Astrid growled, narrowing her eyes. "You're not touching me ever again, do you understand?!"

"Oh, but it's been too long since I've tasted the flesh of a fighter." Elarta hissed, licking her lips. "You will all make such…" she paused to sniff the air. "…_divine_ meals."

"Ugh, sick!" Snotlout gagged as Hayley drew her sword. "You follow the wrong king, savage." She spat out. Behind the snarling Elarta, another voice boomed out. "Wrong. Whoever Rodan follows… we follow!" With a roar, Drablit charged at the group. Down below on another part of the valley not far from the dueling Titans, the Moth and King's Tribes turned to see the barbaric people of the Mountain of Blood charge with blood-curdling roars and sinister weapons in hand. Yelling in reply, the other two tribes charged towards them, each ready to die for their respective Titan.

Acting instinctively, the dragons leaped back as Brina used her staff to deflect each of Drablit's rage-fueled strikes, with Sharmila circling in from behind. Drawing a knife, she drew back to stab Drablit in the back, only for Elarta to pounce on top of her back and bite down dangerously close to her face. Grabbing her arm, Sharmila slammed the cannibalistic barbarian to the ground before stomping on her chest. In the skies above, blue-green and red colors blurred together as Mothra and Rodan wrestled in midair, crashing to the ground and tumbling before taking flight once more. Mothra had no wish to kill Rodan, but the Fire Demon had less merciful goals.

All four battles raged on with the Riders and their new allies fending off two of the Mountain of Blood's most vicious members, the two flying Titans locked in aerial struggles, the three tribes clashing like armies and the Kings fighting for dominance. Blood stained the grass and dirt as tribe members were slain and earth-shaking roars rang out as strikes landed. Striking Drablit with the hilt of her sword to stun him, Kayley paved the way for Toothless to charge at the barbarian and knock him off the cliff. Desperately holding back Elarta with her staff, Brina kicked out her legs from underneath her and slammed her staff down on the hunter's backside. One howl of pain later, Elarta fell completely limp and unconscious.

Ghidorah flapped his wings and took to the skies, diving back down and catching Gojira's head with both feet. Wrapping his tails and body around Gojira to completely immobilize him, Ghidorah roared and began to flap his wings with strong force. Moaning in pain, Gojira was lifted high into the sky, with Ghidorah carrying him higher than Hiccup and Toothless had ever dared go. The Riders watched with stunned expressions, as they could do nothing but watch helplessly.

A screech of pain drew Brina and Sharmila's attention and they whirled around. On a rock formation nearby, Mothra slammed directly into it. Rodan followed swiftly and smashed into Mothra's body, causing her to scream out again. Judging by the sisters' reactions to seeing their queen in such a state, it was as if Mothra was hurt, so were they.

Raising both front pincers, Mothra slashed down on Rodan's face with enough force to send him falling from the rock formation. Spreading his wings, Rodan flew back several feet and soared right back as Mothra climbed to the top of the formation. Landing on top of the injured queen, Rodan snapped his jaws angrily, with Mothra avoiding each strike. Drawing his head back to bite down again, Rodan lunged forward…

…and stopped, drawing the attention of the barbaric tribe that worshiped him.

A cracking sound filled the air as Rodan moaned in pain. The Riders glanced down to right below his neck… where a pointy stinger pierced the Titan's skin. Mothra withdrew her hidden rear stinger as Rodan flailed his wings with another roar, but his body was too paralyzed for his wing muscles to kick in. Roaring in defeat, Rodan plummeted to the dust-covered ground. Upon seeing their Titan defeated, the Mountain of Blood's people lowered their weapons and drew back from their clash with the other tribes, walking away in defeat as the other tribes relaxed their stances.

Mothra produced a series of low chirps and mournful whistles as she struggled to stand. Her pincer sank down the rock formation as she gripped it tight. Her beautiful wings were beginning to dim, and they were covered with fiery holes from her clash with Rodan.

The Riders stepped forward as Brina slowly held the flute to her mouth. The notes she played were filled with sorrow and hurt. Turning her head to the sisters, Mothra chirped with comfort and trust.

"M…my queen." Sharmila choked out. "You're… you're hurt. You can't go on. Please… you must… you must leave."

Brina, trying to fight against any tears, expressed her distress through the flute's tunes. Mothra responded by whistling gently and calmly.

"She says…" Brina whispered, pausing to sniff. "She says not to worry about her."

"How can we not? She's… she's hurt. Her beauty is tainted…" Sharmila pointed out. "We… we must do something…"

Brina played a few more notes, with Mothra whistling in reply. Another chirp of sorrow came as she fell limp on top of the rock formation.

"W-what?" Brina gasped. "Please, my queen, we…" she played the flute again to properly deliver her thoughts. Mothra only cooed at them in a gentle manner, like a mother would do for her children.

"She wants us to… stay safe… she says this… isn't the end…" Brina spoke sadly.

"What does she mean?" Sharmila asked. "Just look at her. She's… she's…" she couldn't speak properly anymore.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reassure them that everything would be fine… until the sky rumbled and something rocketed down from the heavens. When a familiar roar of pain and agony echoed from it, Kayley gasped.

"G-Gojira… this can't be…"

KADDOOOOOOOOOMM!

Everyone covered their faces as a massive shockwave washed over them, generated by the world's natural guardian smashing onto the island with the force of a thousand Red Death impacts.

…

Hiccup couldn't see anything, but he could hear everyone coughing from the shockwave's dust, including himself. "Is… *cough* Is everyone… *cough cough*…okay?" he wheezed. His first response was a low moan from right beside him. "Toothless? Toothless, come here…"

The next thing he could feel were warm scales supporting him, followed by the sound of snorting and heavy breathing. "Toothless… get rid of all this…" he coughed out again. Standing on his hind legs, Toothless beat his wings as hard as he could. The wind force blew away the cloud of dust, revealing the entire Realm of Giants to be a desolate wasteland. It seemed almost devoid of any life. The dragons were gone; the shockwave must have caused them to retreat.

The Riders groaned as they weakly stood on shaky legs. The Tribes below suffered casualties from the shockwave, with only several amounts of each one scattered across the plains. Even the unconscious Drablit and Elarta were beginning to stir.

Turning their eyes to the rock formation where Mothra once lay, Brina and Sharmila noticed that their queen was nowhere in sight…

SKKRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWW! BIDIDIDIDIDIDI!

Ghidorah landed in the ruined valley, where rock formations, hills and mountains were ruined. The dust cleared from the shockwave's point of origin… to reveal an unmoving, defeated Gojira.

Kayley dropped her sword and slumped to her knees as Hiccup and Astrid approached for both sides of her. All three of them stared out at their only hope… a hope that failed.

"No…" Kayley whispered to herself. "I… I'm sorry, Daegon. We couldn't… we couldn't do it. Gojira is… Gojira is finished…" The Chief and General of Berk rested their hands on her shoulders, sharing her grief…

Krrrrr….Krrrrr….screeeee…

A battered and wounded Mothra clambered atop her fallen king, cooing in sorrow and despair. Gojira's body rumbled at her sound, prompting Mothra to softly whistle to him. Brina and Sharmila noticed the state of their queen and looked on as Ghidorah hissed out and rattled his tails. His middle head snarled at Mothra, who turned her attention to the golden demon.

Shining her wings as bright as they could, Mothra wrapped them around Gojira's limp form. She would go to any means necessary to protect her king.

"My queen?" Brina asked. "W-what are you…?"

Turning back to the cliff to where the humans and dragons looked on, Mothra cooed one last time to the sisters with hope in her tone. Her attention shifting back to Ghidorah, Mothra whistled harshly and spread her tattered wings before lifting off.

Her wings shook as she wobbly maintained her path, flying right towards the false king. Drawing himself back, Ghidorah's throats charged up with a yellow glow. Mothra never changed direction as she flew head-on at the three-headed menace. Their eyes widening at realization of what was about to happen, the sisters opened their mouths in horror…

…and Ghidorah blasted out three streams of electricity, striking Mothra and enveloping her entirely in a bright light.

SHHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The electric lights faded… and where Mothra once stood, there were now wisps of light. At the pace of snowfall, the light drifted down onto a moaning Gojira as his head slumped down. As his body absorbed the light, red fire-like glows briefly illuminated his defeated form.

"MOTHRAAAAAAA!" Brina shrieked, collapsing to the ground in a sobbing heap. "Noooo…"

Wrapping her younger sister into a hug, Sharmila let her own tears accompany Brina's. Neither of them spoke, for they were distraught over the loss of their beloved queen.

"Mothra is gone…" Kayley whispered. "But not in vain…"

"Why?" Brina sobbed. "Why did she do that?"

"Because of a legend my people share." Kayley explained as Ghidorah began snaking one head across the ground. "If the King absorbs the Queen's energy force, his own power will increase a thousand-fold… but it will need time to activate."

The sisters separated themselves from their embrace, with Sharmila looking lost in thought and concerned. Ghidorah was closing in on Gojira to finish him off… what everyone needed was a distraction.

"Kayley…" Sharmila whispered. "Give me the Titans' Wind."

"What? Why?"

"You said that Mothra died for a reason: to help Gojira. If she could help him, then so can I."

Kayley looked doubtful for a moment. "What is it you plan to do?"

"I need to distract him. Draw his attention away from Gojira… but I don't think I'll be coming back." At these words, Brina gasped and grabbed her older sister's arm. "DON'T!" she screamed. "Don't do this! I've already lost a queen!"

"Brina, listen to me!" Sharmila said, calming her sister down. "When we dedicated our lives to Mothra, we swore that we would do anything for her. Live for her, fight for her, even die for her. Now, what she did here, she did for the world. She did it for her king. And you heard what Drablit said earlier. So, whoever she follows…" She turned to the weakened Gojira, still mourning Mothra's death.

"…I follow."

Recognizing Sharmila's message, Brina slowly nodded in understanding. Her face stained red from her previous tears, she took one last look at her older sister. Reaching beneath her shirt, Sharmila took out a small necklace and handed it out. Taking it in her palm, Brina noticed the necklace had the shape of a moth with wings spread.

"This is so you can remember me." Sharmila spoke. "Daegon fought for his king… so I must fight for my queen."

"But the queen is dead…" Brina whispered before Sharmila placed a finger on her lips. "No. Her very life force has been transferred to Gojira now. She lives in him. And I must fight for her by fighting for him."

Brina remained silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Go." She whispered, placing her forehead on Sharmila's. Taking one last look at themselves, Brina watched Kayley hand the Titans' Wind over to Sharmila.

Pausing to look back at her sister for a moment, Sharmila took off down the cliff and into a series of rock formations in the middle of the valley. The sound of Ghidorah charging up his electric beams filled the air. She needed to move quick. Taking the Titans' Wind, she put it to her mouth… and blew.

Ghidorah suddenly stopped, noticing the noise. Peering forward, the eyes in his middle head noticed the source: the very same tool used to disrupt his call. Al three heads screeched in anger as he pursued the source of the noise.

Hearing him approach, Sharmila turned and ran. She only needed to lure him away as best she could for Gojira to replenish his strength. She ducked into every cavern opening she could find and emerge from the other end, and she weaved past small hills and tall stone structures. She couldn't run for long, but she could-

A sudden gust of wind, swept her off her feet, sending her flying and hitting the ground. Ghidorah landed just in front of her, all six sets of eyes glaring at her with hate. The middle head roared in fury as the other heads drew back. Staring right at the Death Song Of Three Storms, Sharmila boldly spoke her final words as an effort to intimidate Ghidorah…

"Long. Live. The king."

And then came the light…

…

Brina shuddered when she heard Ghidorah's screech and the accompanying sound of electricity. Knowing full well what that signaled, she sniffled back a sob before burying her face in Hiccup's chest while softly crying in despair. Taken aback at first, Hiccup responded by patting her lightly on the back while the rest remained silent, mourning Sharmila's sacrifice…

A feeling of heat washed over everyone, redrawing their attention back down to the valley. A large boulder slowly melted into magma while nearby trees burst into flame. Large footsteps echoed through dust and smoke alike as the King and Moth Tribes looked on. Turning towards the smoke, Ghidorah roared at whatever lurked within as low humming pattern echoed from inside.

The colossal figure, his systems supercharged to levels almost incomprehensible, stomped from the smoke…

SKKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNK!

Gojira, alive and energized, emerged from the smoke and dust with his body glowing with a lava-like hue and his dorsal plates a crimson red. Kayley's jaw dropped at the sight.

"The legends are true." She said in shock. "Burning Gojira…"

Gojira lowered his head as energy crackled across his dorsal plates, the humming sound intensifying. "DOWN!" Kayley screamed to the people below as she realized the situation. "EVERYBODY DOWN! FIND COVER!"

The Tribes rushed to safety as the Riders mounted their dragons and took to the sky. Once at a safe distance with Brina on Stormfly and Kayley on Toothless, everyone watched as Gojira unleashed his monstrous fury…

…in the form of a devastating pulse wave.

Brina gasped as she saw a winged figure within the pulse wave, along with a familiar screeching sound. "Mothra?" she whispered.

The pulse wave washed over Ghidorah, who screamed as his wings began to burn up and disintegrate away. "YOU SHOW HIM, BIG G!" Tuffnut roared. "NO MERCY! NONE, I SAY!"

Hiccup squinted as Ghidorah screamed again. He never thought he would admit this, but the so-called destroyer sounded… scared. Afraid.

In desperation, Ghidorah fired all three electric blasts at Gojira, only for him to feel nothing. Another pulse wave flew outward from Gojira's supercharged body with another screech.

Ghidorah shrieked in panic as this time, his left and right head disintegrated into nothing as they screamed in fear. The middle head screeched at Gojira, as if pleading for mercy.

URRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

His reply clear enough, Gojira stomped on his downed foe as he gave out one last ear-piercing shriek of fear. Both Titans' bodies vanished in a bright burning light as the scream echoed across the whole Realm of Giants…

…

"Did he win?" Snotlout asked as the light died down. "Is it over?"

"Let's go check." Hiccup said. "Follow me."

If the Realm of Giants was unrecognizable before, it was completely annihilated now. The island was scarred and desolate with mountains leveled and the valley a total wasteland. There was no sign of Gojira or Ghidorah anywhere, for rubble and debris were everywhere. The dragons landed and their riders dismounted. As they observed the destroyed island, Brina gasped when she saw something sticking out from beneath a boulder.

Only the upper half of Sharmila's body was visible from the boulder she was pinned under. Wisps of smoke rose from her lifeless form, her hair was singed and blood trickled from her mouth. Kneeling down and wiping her face of tears, Brina slowly rested one hand on her sister's forehead. As she closed her eyes and silently said her goodbyes, Kayley noticed something else next to her.

The Titans' Wind… or what was left of it. The horn was smashed into splinters from Ghidorah's beams. Kayley deeply sighed as she scooped up the remains of the ancient horn. "I don't know if my people can replicate it." She spoke sadly. "It was crafted long ago and all records of it are lost."

"You'll find some other way." Hiccup reassured her. "I promise."

Kayley smiled at his words and she opened her mouth to speak… before rocky debris was shifted aside and something rose from beneath.

"Hey, if you can hear me in there…" Tuffnut shouted with hands cupped over his mouth. "You were awesome out there! You survived a thousand-or-so-mile drop and you became a living volcano or whatever the heck that was! Is it okay if I worship you like those other guys?"

But instead of dorsal plates rising from the rubble… only a golden dragon-like head emerged from the rubble and snarled at the humans and dragons, who stood in battle poses, before him. The humans gasped in horror as they saw what was before them.

Ghidorah… was ALIVE!


	9. King Of The Monsters

"NO!" Kayley screamed as she took in the sight of Ghidorah, alive and well with his only head emerging from the stone rubble. "How is it not enough?!"

"How is he still standing?!" Hiccup shouted as the rest of the Riders gasped in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Ghidorah had not survived one, but two destructive waves that burst forth from Gojira's supercharged form.

"What is it gonna take to beat this guy?" Tuffnut asked in bewilderment. "It looks like not even the gods themselves can kill him!" Behind him, Ruffnut swallowed nervously while Fishlegs trembled in terror.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered in fear. "What do we do now?"

"I… I don't know, Ast. I… I've got nothing left."

As Ghidorah snarled as he tried to wrestle free from the debris he was trapped under, Astrid turned to Hiccup with fear in her eyes. "If this is it, I just want you to know… that I love you." She spoke, a tear running down her face.

"…I love you too…" he muttered back, pulling her in and lightly kissing her on the lips, savoring their last moment together. As they pulled away, the rocky debris burst apart… revealing Ghidorah wasn't alone.

Gojira rose from the ground, Ghidorah's neck clenched tightly in his mouth. The golden demise screeched out as Gojira slammed him against the ground… with blue smoke rising from his mouth.

His dorsal plates reignited their sapphire glow; the blue energy seeping through Ghidorah's neck and up to his face. His roars died down into gargled sounds as his eyes and mouth filled up with the bright light, followed by a rapid humming noise…

SSHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKK!

Gojira fired his blue beam from his mouth, completely disintegrating Ghidorah's head into nothing.

The beam and the blue glow in his dorsal plates vanished, with no trace of the One Who Is Many anywhere. It was done. A spark of yellow lightning crackled against Gojira's jaw, causing him to growl in annoyance and shake his head loose of static.

"Oh Thor…" Snotlout whispered in awe and fear alike. "Well… good thing he's on our side… right?"

"Gojira doesn't take sides." Kayley replied to him. "He mostly ignores any human presence nearby… unless they have proven to be a threat to nature." At her words, Brina tensed up as a voice from earlier seeped through her.

_We fill the skies with smoke and ash, we rid forests of trees, we slaughter life itself until thousands or hundreds remain, our unwanted debris is discarded into the ocean. Don't you see, child? _We _are the cause. _We_ are the infection. Everything we touch… we destroy._

Could that woman be right? Sometime in the future, could mankind go too far and completely demolish entire ecosystems? If so… Gojira's attention could turn to them. And he would show no mercy as he stomped through villages and cities, weaved his blue beam through buildings and roar in triumph over the ashes and ruins of what remained…

"Brina, you okay?"

Snapping back to reality, Brina noticed Astrid had spoken to her with concern in her tone. "Um… yes, yes. I'm fine. Just… just… sad."

"Of course you should be." The shieldmaiden replied. "You've lost both your queen and your sister, so I don't blame you. Both of them would want you to go on, you know. They would want you to make them be remembered…"

Softly smiling at Astrid's words, Brina glanced down at her broken mask: a sign of the queen's death, as she now realized. Her tribe and people were hurt, but they would recover. They would honor Mothra in memory…

"Um, guys?" Snotlout asked nervously. "What's that?"

Hiccup's attention turned to the sky, where the dragon flock from earlier flew overhead and rested on a large viewpoint overlooking the entire section of the island. "That' just the dragons we called in earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"No, not the dragons! That!"

"Where? I can't see anything?" Fishlegs said in confusion.

"He's right. We need a higher vantage point…" Hiccup realized. On his signal, their dragons scooped everyone up and flew to the same viewpoint the other dragons rested on. From the cliff overlooking the valley, everyone noticed what Snotlout had been referring to.

A large brown-furred Titan with long tusks trudged into the valley as Gojira turned to meet it. Its slow movement ceased as it approached, a low rumble echoing from its throat.

"The Behemoth…" Kayley gasped. "A Titan that demonstrates brute strength and raw power. But what is it doing here?"

"That… might have been me." Brina explained. "When I stole the Titans' Wind and used it to disrupt the previous call, I must have signaled to them to arrive here."

"You summoned all of the Titans to this location?" Kayley asked in disbelief. "All of them?"

"Um… yes?"

Before Kayley could reply, the ground shook again. This time, a quadrupedal Titan resembling a mountain with a forest growing on its back wandered into the valley, bellowing to Gojira as it approached.

"Methuselah…" Kayley stuttered in shock. "Rumored to be the oldest of the Titans. I… I can't believe I'm seeing him with my own eyes!"

Chitters rang across the valley as a spider-like Titan with tentacles dangling from its face crawled into the valley to join its Titan brethren. Snotlout and the twins shuddered as they caught a glimpse of it, but Kayley seemed fascinated at the sight of it.

"Scylla. Named by the Greek culture who interpreted her to be a sea monster."

Another low roar echoed across the plains, this one being a sound Gojira recognized from a previous encounter. A multi-limbed Titan with red narrow eyes walked up towards him, its beak-like jaws open as it bellowed. For this Titan, Kayley remained silent until Hiccup spoke up. "Got a fancy name for this one?"

"We have no name for it. That is why we call it a MUTO."

"A what now?"

"It serves as a placeholder name. It stands for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. And strangely enough, this one resembles one of Gojira's earlier opponents from five years ago. Although, there is no winged male in sight…"

"And is that all of them?"

"All of them? Not even close."

"What do you mean? How many of these things are there?"

"My people's records say seventeen… and counting."

"Seventeen?!"

Another quadrupedal Titan trudged into the scene, this one having a grey color and a pebbled back. Its head resembled that of an earless elephant with down-pointing tusks and five claws on each foot. Its tail, twice as long as the rest of its body, swayed behind it as it opened its mouth in a roar, revealing crocodilian-like teeth. "Mokele-Mbembe. The one who stops the flow of rivers. It dwells in territory with vast amounts of water." Kayley explained as the Titan stepped forth.

Another Titan arrived on scene, this one also being a quadruped and its head resembling that of a goat. "Baphomet. Legends say it was a demonic entity worshiped by various cults."

From the ocean, a low bellowing call echoed from beneath the waves, signaling some kind of underwater Titan that the group could not clearly see. "Leviathan. It has been seen very rarely, so we can only guess its appearance. Close estimates have come to either a sea serpent or a whale-like figure."

A low hissing sound reverberated across the valley as a large serpentine figure slithered down from the hills to join in on the assembled Titans. "Typhon. There are few records about it, so I don't know much of it. Aside from the rumored fact that it is the father of Scylla."

An insect-like hiss echoed from overhead as a locust-like Titan hovered in on the valley. Its wings ceased their quickened beat as it landed. "Abaddon. The Angel of Death and Destruction. He commands an army of insects by his side and answers to Mothra."

On Abaddon's right, another insectoid Titan landed close by, this one resembling a fusion of gigantic scorpion and a beetle. "Sargon. Not much is known about this one, either. In fact, this one has remained remotely hidden that my people haven't discovered its location."

Another Titan surfaced from the water, this one also an aquatic species. "Bunyip. It dwells only in shallow waters, but there is still mysteries surrounding it."

A large, five-headed dragon-like Titan descended from the breaking clouds, landing near the other Titans as all of its heads roared in union. "Tiamat. Symbolized as a water goddess and a sign of chaos in primordial creation."

A roar echoed across the valley as another Titan bounded down to join its brethren. This one was quadrupedal, its body giving off a radiant glow with the face of a lioness. "Sekhmet. A solar deity in Egypt, it was known as a warrior and healing goddess. Its breath was said to have created deserts."

Another dragon-like Titan soared down from the clouds, this one having eight heads and eight tails on a sturdy body. "Yamata No Orochi. A Japanese legend."

The final arrival soared down onto the island, multicolored feathers dotting its wings and serpentine body. It touched down, screeching to its fellow Titans. "Quetzalcoatl. Records are limited with concept of this one in mind. It is rumored to have commanded the wind itself."

All sixteen Titans gathered before Gojira, acknowledging his presence. They all seemed wary and uncertain of him while some examined the area for what had summoned them to the Realm of Giants. As they all assembled around him, another Titan landed directly in front of Gojira.

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWKKK!

Rodan spread his wings threateningly, the wound from Mothra's stinger visible on his shoulder with a fiery glow. On the cliff where the Riders were gathered, all three tribes that had dedicated themselves to Gojira, Mothra and Rodan alike marched up from behind to behold the spectacle before them.

Glaring down at Rodan, Gojira narrowed his reptilian eyes and snorted in authority, which caught Rodan's attention. Albeit hesitant at first, the Fire Demon lowered his head and wings… bowing before his new alpha.

With Hiccup on his back, Toothless launched from the cliff and flew up directly to Gojira's face, surprising the Titan. He roared in gratitude, thanking him for what he had done. In response, Gojira rumbled in confusion, asking Toothless who he was. Beaming with pride, Toothless flashed his spine with a blue glow.

Examining the sapphire shine on the Night Fury's back, Gojira acknowledged him to be the Alpha of Dragons. Rumbling in reply, his dorsal plates lit up with their own blue color to remind Toothless of his own identity. The Night Fury lowered his head in respect before returning to the cliff viewpoint.

Turning back to the rest of the Titans, Gojira snorted again to establish his dominance. One by one, each Titan hung their heads low to recognize Gojira as their new Alpha… their new King of the Monsters.

Next, Gojira's head rotated around right to the cliff where the humans and dragons were located. His nostrils flared again, seeming to take Kayley by surprise. Glancing around and at her people, she got down on one knee and rested her arm on the other while closing her eyes and hanging her head low.

Behind her, the other three tribes followed her movements. While the King's Tribe mimicked her exact pose, the Moth Tribe crouched down on both knees while the Mountain of Blood's barbaric tribe raised both arms into the air in worship. To the Riders' surprise, even the dragons all bowed down as Toothless did the same, acknowledging the species that surpassed them in the natural order.

Smiling to himself and shrugging, Hiccup dropped to his knees as his team copied his movements. As everyone got into position, Gojira drew his head back and…

SKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKK!

…

Sometime later, the Riders were back on the boat as the Tribes made their own separate ways from the Realm of Giants. All of them were relieved that the danger to the world had passed and that the Titans had a new leader.

"Now that's a king, wouldn't you say?" Astrid said with a smile. Ahead of the group, Kayley only scoffed. "King?"

At her response, the Riders grew confused. "Isn't that what your people call him?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course we do. But I've had a thought." Kayley replied. "After all, what is a king…" she glanced out to sea where dorsal plates vanished below the surface. "…to a god?"

"A god? You really think so?"

"I do. He is nearly impossible to defeat and he reigns triumphant in every battle and his own kind. With his rivalry over and his nemesis vanquished for good, nothing can stand in Gojira's way." She paused after speaking his name. "Perhaps… I should call him something else. Something that symbolizes his importance. Something that shows a great force capable of massive destruction. Something that… tells all who hears it exactly who he is."

"And what do you plan to call him?" Hiccup asked.

Kayley remained silent for a while, lost in thought. Eventually, a smirk covered her face as she lowered her hand from her chin. She spoke her choice with pride and gratitude to the Riders.

"Godzilla."

"Couldn't have said it better myself…" Tuffnut said with happiness. "No really, I couldn't have thought up of a better name than thought. You have my respect."

"So what happens when we get back?" Astrid asked. "What do we tell everyone?"

Kayley glared at her sternly. "You will tell them nothing. My people have operated in secret for a long time."

"But what about the Titans and what has happened?"

"Explain it as best as you can muster but leave myself and my people out of it. Tell them you know little or nothing of the Titans. Our work is to remain hidden until the time is right."

"And when will that be?"

"I do not know. Perhaps a day we will not live to see… but until then, Godzilla will protect our world from anything that threatens it. All you can do is pray. Pray that he does not decide you are a threat to the world."

"We'll do anything we can on our end." Hiccup said firmly as the Riders saddled up. "I don't think we'll meet again… so I guess this is goodbye."

"Wherever you travel…" Kayley said. "…you will feel his presence across the world. I bid you farewell, my friends."

"Thank you." Hiccup replied. "Come on, guys. Time to head home." With goodbyes exchanged, Toothless shot off into the sky with a roar as the rest of the dragons followed him.

…

News had just arrived that Rodan had returned to the Mountain of Blood to roost… but that was the least of Brina's worries. For her, it was time to mourn.

Inside a cavern inside the Temple of the Moth, she chiseled in the final pieces before she stepped away. This tunnel wall listed all deceased members of the tribe… and the latest name carved into it was none other than her own sister's.

Holding out Sharmila's moth necklace in her palm, Brina lightly pressed her lips to it before holding it close to her chest. "May Mothra's wings shield you… and may her grace guide you…" she whispered in prayer.

Skkkrrrrreeeeeeee…

Her eyes opened wide, and for a moment she was unsure of what she had just heard. Turning her head down the tunnel in confusion, all she could see down there was darkness…

And then it came again.

Skkkrrrrreeeeeeee…

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Brina strode down the tunnel as the sound repeated itself. The sounds led her to a large central cavern… where a giant egg rested. Brina stopped when she spotted it, confused at first as to how it got there. Before she could head back out and inform the Grand Priest… she remembered the queen's words to her.

_You will never be nothing, for I am always with you. Know this… if I perish, I will never truly die. I am eternal._

Brina gasped. How had she not realized this before?

This egg belonged to her queen. And her queen rested inside, restarting the cycle…

She laughed in happiness, running up to the egg as cooing noises echoed from it. She wished Sharmila was here to see this wonderful moment. She rested one hand on the egg, and Mothra seemed to sense it as she moved and cooed again from within the shell. Smiling and stepping back, Brina clasped her hands together…

"Mosura ya Mosura…"

…

Near an abandoned haven for dragons covered with ice, the waters burst open.

Emerging from the oceanic depths, Godzilla took in the sight of the old dragon sanctuary. Ice shards were blown off from the central formation, ships lay deserted and weapons lay discarded. Human bodies with armor were everywhere. But one remain stood out to the Titan.

A massive tusked skeleton lay on its side, two gigantic holes in its torso. Stomping onto shore, Godzilla bent down and sniffed the skeleton with caution. He had seen dragons like these: some with enough size to rival the Titans… including himself if necessary. The only time he remembered encountering them was if he swam too close to one's territory.

He remembered what the humans had called them. Red Death, Green Death, Screaming Death, Foreverwing, Purple Death and Bewilderbeast. He did not fatally wound either of them when they attacked him, only enough for him to be frustrated by them. He had left the vicinity as they roared for him to never return.

The dragons were a fascinating race when it came to their various species, but they would never forget the ones that dominated them on the food chain.

Several dragons emerged from the ice formation covering the central part of the mountain and swooped down, curious to Godzilla's arrival and his appearance. These ones proved to be little threat to Godzilla, as their fireballs barely hurt him. But they were a nuisance as some would fly in front of his face and bother him.

They circled around him as his dorsal plates illuminated their sapphire glow. They seemed to be attracted to the light, flying around him like moths to flame. His throat rumbling, Godzilla turned his head to the sky… and reminded all dragons everywhere of their place in the natural order.

SKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNK!

…

**OF DRAGONS AND TITANS **

**Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah owned by Toho **

**How To Train Your Dragon series property of Dreamworks Animation **

**Godzilla: King Of The Monsters property of Legendary Pictures **

**All OCs are owned by myself**

**CAST**

**All HTTYD characters retain their respective voice actors. **

**Godzilla (Gojira): Himself **

**Mothra: Herself **

**Voice of Mothra: Tara Strong **

**Rodan: Himself **

**Ghidorah: Himself **

**Daegon: Chris Niosi **

**Kayley: Christina Vee **

**Brina: Rachelle Heger **

**Sharmila: Zhang Ziyi **

**Jelena the Just: Grey Griffin **

**Allysdair: Keith David **

**Elarta: Melaney Sems **

**Drablit: Jameson Price **

**Mountain of Blood Barbarian: Jim Cummings **

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this crossover fic! I mainly did this because, well, there were only 6 HTTYD/Godzilla crossover fics on the whole site and none of them contained KOTM stuff. So, I decided to do it myself! Since I didn't have the novelization for the movie, adding in the Titans from the book were a little hard, especially since their appearances weren't clear enough. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**For those of you wondering why I didn't do Godzilla and Ghidorah's attacks as "atomic breath" and "gravity beams", well, how do you do that in a world where people don't know how gravity works and hasn't discovered atomic radiation? So, I just worked with what I've got.**

**P.S. Just finished my first week of driver's training today, so the next two weeks of the first set might interfere with my writing a little. **

**See you guys later!) **


End file.
